


like a light i'm luring you

by kybelles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musician & Photographer, Fandom Discourse, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Social Media, accidental model eiji, ash has a crazy fandom, ash is a musician and eiji is a photographer, inspired by zara larsson's iconic story about how she met her boyfriend, side yut-lung/sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles
Summary: One night, world famous musician Ash Lynx drunk tweets about a cute boy he saw in a magazine and all hell breaks loose.“Oh my God, just show me!” Eiji yells nervously.Yut-Lung presses his lips tightly, turning his phone screen for Eiji to see. Eiji tenses when he sees the photos from his photoshoot on Twitter, but it’s nothing compared to the way his bodyfreezeswhen he notices the person who tweeted them.Ash Lynx✓ @ash-lynxwho are you where do you live how old are you why are you so fine how do you like your eggs in the morning[IMAGE] [IMAGE]73.231Retweets101.762LikesEiji stares, and stares, andstareswhile his brain processes the fact that Ash Lynx,theAsh Lynx –famous musician whose entire discography is on Eiji’s Spotify list— has tweeted about him and called himfine.A long moment later, Eiji’s mouth falls open and a scream rips from his throat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [like a light i'm luring you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976931) by [rootofallevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil)



> hello again everybody! i really don't know where this idea came from. i was kinda doubtful about writing this au but here we go.
> 
> i'm sure many of you already figured it out but this fic is inspired by [zara larsson and her boyfriend](https://www.teenvogue.com/story/zara-larsson-boyfriend). :)
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy the first chapter! please let me know what do you think. :)
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> [[Russian AO3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976931/chapters/39901356)  
> /[[Russian Ficbook]](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7796244)  
> [[Portuguese]](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/attracted-to-your-light-15681875/capitulo1)

It all starts because of Yut-Lung, because every single disaster in Eiji’s life starts with him.

Eiji knows something’s wrong the minute he sets his foot in set. It’s buzzing with a nervous energy he never got used to despite working as Ibe’s assistant since he was eighteen, and Eiji briefly considers leaving without a backward glance before he reminds himself he’s a twenty three year old adult and he should have more strength than this.

His eyes catch a familiar redhead in front of the window and he approaches her with caution.

“Hey, Roxy. What’s going on here?” he asks slowly.

Roxy exhales her cigarette smoke through the open window before turning her tired eyes to him. “Yut-Lung.” she says simply, and this name alone is more than an answer for Eiji. He quickly thanks her and heads to the photoshoot area.

The sight he meets only makes him even more anxious. Jessica Randy is standing erect with her dangerously high stilettos, blonde hair braided as a crown around her head, and she looks like she’s two seconds away from beheading a poor soul. Yut-Lung’s standing just as tall, his black eyes burning with their usual challenge, making it clear why he’s received the nickname _Dragon Boy_ in the fashion industry, but Eiji notices with a shock that he also looks very sickly.

He nestles up against his boss silently. “What’s the problem, Ibe-san?”

Ibe just presses his lips together, shaking his head gravely.

“Are you sure you can’t cover it better?” Jessica asks one of the makeup artists, her voice tingling like a bell in the tense silence.

Josh, the makeup artist, just shakes his head nervously. “I’m afraid not.”

“Just use photoshop, Jessica.” Yut-Lung snaps, and yes, he’s definitely sick because his voice sounds like death. Eiji also knows he’s mere minutes away from throwing a tantrum, a _real_ tantrum.

“Let’s say we solved that problem with photoshop,” Jessica says coldly. “What are we gonna do about your body language? We’re advertising cashmere sweaters. The brand wants you to look _comfy, soft_ and _coy._ We can’t create this look if you keep glaring at the camera like you’re ready to murder someone any moment, can we?”

Yut-Lung is breathing fire. “I’m sorry I can’t make puppy eyes at the camera, Jess, I’m too busy trying not to collapse. I told you I wasn’t feeling good today. I told you to reschedule.”

“I already did _twice,_ ” Jessica finally yells, losing her cool posture. “This is the last incomplete part of the magazine, we _need to_ finish it until tomorrow, it’s gonna be published! I gave you enough time to recover!”

“Well it’s not like I caught flu while I was on a cruise holiday with my non-existent boyfriend, did I?” Yut-Lung yells even louder. “No, I was doing that rooftop photoshoot in the freezing cold, which _you_ told me to do. Stop fucking blaming me, Jessica!”

They continue looking at each other murderously for another long moment before Yut-Lung starts to cough violently. Jessica blinks, quickly picks herself up and yells for some water. Eiji snatches the glass of water an assistant’s carrying, rushing beside Yut-Lung and grabbing the back of his head as he sits down and drinks it. Jessica goes to talk to Ibe when she sees Eiji’s handling it.

Eiji’s other hand briefly touches Yut-Lung’s forehead. “You’re burning up.”

“Kitten, I’m _dying._ ” Yut-Lung whispers feverishly, dropping his diva mask now that Eiji’s shielded him. “I swear I’m gonna drop dead any minute.”

“Don’t say that.” Eiji murmurs. “I’m sorry you’re feeling shitty.”

Yut-Lung lets out a bitter and chocked up laugh. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” He grits his teeth. “I know I vent my anger on her, but Jessica did everything she could. That bitch brand has a big investment on her magazine, she can’t afford to lose them, and yet she still tried objecting for my sake.”

Eiji really doesn’t know what to say, so he lightly pets Yut-Lung’s hair. His friend leans into his touch, turning his feverish eyes at him.

“I need to fucking rest, Eiji.” Yut-Lung snaps. “I don’t have time to look soft and coy. I—“

He abruptly stops, black eyes blinking at him for solid sixty seconds. Eiji gets flurried. “What is it? Do you need to throw up?”

Yut-Lung looks at him for another minute before he uses the last bit of his strength to call out his boss. “Jessica!”

Jessica stops talking to Ibe, turning back to Yut-Lung with a questioning gaze.

“Eiji should do it!” Yut-Lung rasps, taking another big sip from his water.

Eiji swears the whole room freezes for a while. He still hasn’t completely understood Yut-Lung’s words before Jessica leaps at him with an excited gasp, shaking his shoulders like this is the first time she’s seeing Eiji.

“Oh my God, you’re right! He’s perfect!” she shouts as she twirls him. Eiji opens his mouth to protest fiercely but Jessica instructs at her team. “Go find the right size for him. And don’t cake his face in makeup, apply a very light one. We’ll start in fifteen minutes.”

“ _But_ —“ Eiji grits angrily between his teeth, but she’s already walking away. He turns his frantic eyes at Yut-Lung. “I can’t do it.”

Yut-Lung sniffs. “Of course you can do it.”

“Well, let me reword it then.” Eiji snaps. “I _won’t_ do it.”

“Look, Eiji—“

“No, _you_ look—“

“Eiji.” Yut-Lung’s sickly voice cuts his words like a knife. “I’m aware what I’m asking is too much. _I’m aware._ But I literally can’t think any alternative.” His face turns openly vulnerable. “If I do this photoshoot it’s gonna end up looking really tacky and probably be a black stain in my career. I can’t afford it. I’m desperate and I need your help. It’s only two pages.”

Eiji looks at him carefully, and suddenly, he’s back to three years ago, where he met Yut-Lung in the bathroom of some high class party. Eiji can still clearly remember the look on Yut-Lung’s face when he got caught throwing up, how he looked both scared and furious, one minute screaming at Eiji at the top of his lungs and the next minute crying violently between Eiji’s arms.

Eiji’s willing to do one million photoshoots if it means Yut-Lung’s never going to be like that again.

“Fine, but I have one condition.” he says.

Yut-Lung looks anxious.

“When we’re done here,” Eiji starts slowly. “You’re gonna let me take you to my home and nurse you back to health. I don’t care how long it takes.”

Tears pool in Yut-Lung’s eyes and he buries his head to Eiji’s stomach to hide his face. “’Kay.”

Eiji pretends he doesn’t hear the shaking in his voice.

He absolutely refuses to look himself in the mirror as the team prepare him for the shoot. After they are satisfied with how he looks, Eiji forces himself to move towards the photoshoot area like a man walking to a hanging tree, which is probably not the best attitude, but he can’t help himself.

He plays with his sweater as Ibe-san checks the lights for one last time. Eiji notices the fabric’s way too soft, curiously pulling the neckline to his face. A giggle escapes from his mouth when the fabric softly tickles. “Hey, this is so soft.”

Eiji lifts his head and sees everyone’s eyes are on him. He tenses briefly, thinking he’s done something wrong, but Jessica sighs in a very dramatic and pleased way.

“ _Fascinating._ Please keep that smile on your face, darling.”

* * *

_Allure_ gets published next day and Eiji definitely refuses to look at the photos, willing to forget about this weird experience as soon as possible. Yut-Lung, who settles on Eiji’s big comfy couch to recover, tells him he’s done a good job, and Eiji thanks him with the driest smile in the world.

It nearly takes a week until Yut-Lung completely heals, gathering his strength on Eiji’s couch. Eiji amusedly thinks his best friend resembles a quiet house cat as he spends most of his time there. Yut-Lung doesn’t find this comparison as amusing, and chooses to throw a pillow at Eiji instead, but Eiji’s so happy that he’s finally healing that he doesn’t mind so much.

On the morning of the seventh day, Eiji wakes up groggily. He sees Yut-Lung’s already awake and looking at his phone in the living room, but he doesn’t stop there, moving to kitchen. “Good morning.”

Yut-Lung doesn’t answer, which Eiji doesn’t find weird at first, because he’s in desperate need for coffee. His silence becomes suspicious once Eiji’s taken a few long sips from his coffee, however, and Eiji carefully grabs their mugs before he walks into the living room.

He puts Yut-Lung’s mug in front of him and frowns at him. “Is there something wrong?”

Yut-Lung’s usually elegant posture is rigid now, black eyes masked with an emotion Eiji can’t read. “I need to show you something,” he starts slowly. “But I don’t want you to freak out.”

Eiji blinks. “ _You’re_ freaking me out right now.”

Yut-Lung looks hesitant.

“Oh my God, just show me!” Eiji yells nervously.

Yut-Lung presses his lips tightly, turning his phone screen for Eiji to see. Eiji tenses when he sees the photos from his photoshoot on Twitter, but it’s nothing compared to the way his body _freezes_ when he notices the person who tweeted them.

> **Ash Lynx** ✓ @ash-lynx
> 
> who are you where do you live how old are you why are you so fine how do you like your eggs in the morning
> 
> [image] [image]
> 
> **73.231** Retweets **101.762** Likes

Eiji stares, and stares, and _stares_ while his brain processes the fact that Ash Lynx, _the_ Ash Lynx –famous musician whose entire discography is on Eiji’s Spotify list— has tweeted about him and called him _fine_.

A long moment later, Eiji’s mouth falls open and a scream rips from his throat.

* * *

**STREAM #BANANAFISH** @kitten.nina

!!!! let’s go kittens let’s go !!!! #findthecuteboyforash

**36** Retweets **87** Likes

-

**Emma @ Ash’s Mystery Boy** @lynxxash

LMAO y’all think I’m gonna drop everything and try to find some guy’s name just because Ash’s wondering it? Because if you think that then you’re absolutely right. #FindTheCuteBoyForAsh

**352** Retweets  **649** Likes

_Show replies_

**cute boy show yourself pls** @xxallison99

you’re a real hero em

**Emma @ Ash’s Mystery Boy** @lynxxash

Anything for my thirsty boy.

-

**ayla @ mystery boy where are you!!!** @lynxkitten-ayla

me rn #findthecuteboyforash

**532** Retweets **1432** Likes

-

**Lila | Listening #BananaFish** @ashsgreeneyes

Allure doesn’t have the guy’s name anywhere on their website’s model section and they refuse to answer our question. UGGHHH but I SWEAR I saw this boy somewhere before…

**23** Retweets **41** Likes

_Show replies_

**caddddy** @wonnngshorter

i totally know what you mean he also looks familiar to me but i can’t put a name to him

**adele @ ash stop drunk tweeting** @notsingeradele

Sooo idk how familiar you're with model Lee Yut-Lung but I closely follow him and he often hangs out with a guy named Eiji and I swear he JUST looks like the guy from Ash’s tweet. Idk tho…

**Lila | Listening #BananaFish** @ashsgreeneyes

OMG BWJWBEJWBEEJHBEWWEBD THAT’S LITERALLY HIM!!!!!

-

**lana del gay** @lanaxash

WE FOUND THE GUY’S NAME EVERYONE. His name is Eiji Okumura. :’)) #findthecuteboyforash

**115** Retwees **371** Likes

-

**rose / CUTE BOY FOUND** @roselovesash

YAAAAY GOOD JOB KITTENS! #EijiOkumura

**72** Retweets **105** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for a quick update!
> 
> MILLION thanks to everybody for their massive support in the first chapter. i genuinely didn't expect such a lovely feedback. i love each and every one of you. ❤
> 
> fun fact: most of the usernames i used for this chapter are actually real! special thanks to the lovelies who let me use [their usernames](https://twitter.com/kybelles/status/1052264418267025408). you saved me from such a big burden. ❤ (btw, you can always like that tweet if you're okay with me using your username. i'm not exactly sure how many more tweets i'm gonna write for this fic but there will be more...)
> 
> anyways, i hope you like this chapter too!

**#BANANAFISH SINGLE OUT!** @LynxKittenArmy

The cute boy’s name is Eiji Okumura and he’s not a model, he’s a photographer at Allure. That’s why we couldn’t find him at first at the model section smh. #findthecuteboyforash

twitter: @okumura.eiji  
personal instagram: @ / okumura.eiji  
photography account on Instagram: @ / shotbyeiji

 **223** Retweets **571** Likes

-

 **anya feels conflicted** @bananafishexe  
….fuck it im gonna say it am i the only one who’s kinda freaked out by this cute boy madness? like, HELLO, you should respect his privacy people???

 **24** Retweets **71** LIKES

_Show replies_

**Isabella / #BANANAFISH coming soon!** @izzylynxx  
OMG THANK YOU!!!! Like I get Ash was probably trying to be cute or something but um, some of his fans are crazy af? I’m afraid the poor boy’s gonna start getting hate soon. :(

  
**Ayden @ Banana Fish** @SoSkepticalFox  
I really hate to be the one who’s gonna say this but… Eiji’s already started getting hate messages….

  
**anya feels conflicted** @bananafishexe  
UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH

-

 **lina waiting for #bananafish** @aslaaann.19  
lmao this pr stunt mess… ash bbby we know your album’s comin soon and you need to do it but couldn’t you at least pick someone relevant for this?? like who tf even is this guy :/ #EijiOkumura  
**2** Retweets **13** Likes

_Show replies_

**Jewels kitty // tired of fandom drama…** @Jewelskity  
W O W why so hateful?

  
**lina waiting for #bananafish** @aslaaann.19  
how is this even hateful lmao im only telling the truth

  
**Jewels kitty // tired of fandom drama…** @Jewelskity  
First off all, you can’t know for sure if it’s a PR stunt or not. Second off all, even if it is, it’s still very wrong of you to use such a rude language about Eiji.

  
**lina waiting for #bananafish** @aslaaann.19  
y’all didn’t even know his name 24 hours ago and now you’re his biggest fan… ok….

  
**Jewels kitty // tired of fandom drama…** @Jewelskity  
OMG not everything’s about being a ‘fan’! It’s about being a decent human but you know what? I’m not gonna spend another minute of my life with this conversation. You clearly don’t understand.

  
**lina waiting for #bananafish** @aslaaann.19  
lmaoooo you’re the who replied in the first place sweetie byeee

-

 **ASH HONEY PLS…** @aashlovercat  
Lol Ash’s tweet was weird af... But I guess they’re using his bisexuality as a new marketing tactic this time? *shrugs*  
**5** Retweets **17** Likes

-

 **\ Aarionna /** @AarionnaYork  
Y I K E S just saw some really bad takes about how Ash only tweeted Eiji’s photos because they’re gonna use his bisexuality as a “new marketing tactic" for the new album. Really assholes?  
**19** Retweets **31** Likes

_Show replies_

**yumyum¹²⁷ stream #bananafish** @pandatoffe  
waIT PLS TELL ME YOU’RE JOKING

  
**\ Aarionna /** @AarionnaYork  
I wish… And it wasn’t even only /one/ tweet either. I saw at least seven different tweets in the same context. :/

  
**yumyum¹²⁷ stream #bananafish** @pandatoffe  
Holy fucking shit first people sending Eiji Okumura hate messages and now this… I’m literally disgusted

-

 **Katera | Kitten Fandom Chill PLS…** @__Katera

Can you believe someone actually wrote this and then pressed send?

> **!!!STOP GIVING ATTENTION TO OKUMURA!!!** @NUMBERONELYNXKITTEN
> 
> IF YOU WERE A REAL KITTEN THEN YOU D KNOW ASH DIDNT WANNA SEND THAT GARBAGE TWEET HIS ASSHOLE MANAGER IS FORCIN HIM TO A GAY RELATIONSHIP WAKE UUUUUP

**113** Retweets **376** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Asᴘʜᴏᴅᴇʟs #BANANAFISH**  @DAFF0D1L

So many bad takes in one single tweet… Also I laughed but I’m concerned. Like, this isn’t healthy at all.

 **Katera | Kitten Fandom Chill PLS…** @__Katera

Hard agree. The internet really is a crazy place.

-

 **max // kittens really get on my nerves today…** @ashulynxu

Just find it VERY INTERESTING that y’all were quick to claim Ash as your Bisexual King when he came out immediately after his first album three years ago AND YET the first time he publicly shows interest in a man y’all say it’s a “marketing strategy”? I guess the biphobia really jumped out…

**754** Retweets **1165** Likes

_ Show replies _

**peach @ who raised y’all??** @bafishsan

you didn’t have to go this hard but you did… for us sane kittens who’s disgusted by this mess… for our darling aslan… (jokes aside, today’s events really left me shook and disturbed)

 **max // kittens really get on my nerves today…** @ashulynxu

Like I knew there was some ‘’nasty’’ part in Lynx's Kittens, every fandom has them, but this??? I liteally feel nauseous today.

-

 **Rilgwilym @ BANANA FISH COMING SOON!** @rilgwilym

OH NOOOOOOOO LOOK WHAT Y’ALL HAVE DONE :(((((

> **Eiji Okumura** ✓ @okumura.eiji
> 
> I’m feeling very, very drained…

**78** Retweets **223** Likes

-

 **Célia // LEAVE EIJI ALONE CHALLENGE** @Serya_chan

GREAT YOU’VE FINALLY MADE EIJI OKUMURA LOCK HIS ACCOUNTS ON SOCIAL MEDIA WITH YOUR HATEFUL MESSAGES AND DISGUSTING DEATH THREATS EVEN THOUGH THE GUY DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG I’M SO FURIOUS RIGHT NOW

**312** Retweets **519** Likes

_ Show replies _

**K Y L I E** @kitkatkittenkylie

lmao his follower count went from 5k to 103K in a single day im sure hes enjoying the attention stop making it look like hes a victim or something

 **Célia // LEAVE EIJI ALONE CHALLENGE** @Serya_chan

OMG ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS?! He LOCKED his accounts. His last tweet was “I feel so drained.” Does it LOOK LIKE he’s enjoying the attention? You’re sick.

* * *

Normally, Ash’s proud to say he’s the furthest person from being a light sleeper and not many thing or person can wake him up easily (at least not without facing his wrath), but when someone suddenly kicks open his hotel door angrily, Ash startles so bad that he falls from the bed.

The temporary pain quickly fades and gets replaced with confusion. His heart’s involuntarily beating in a chaotic rhyme, and he feels so shocked that he can’t even feel the anger at first. Ash’s gaze zeroes on the person who woke him and he snaps. “Sing, _what the fuck?_ ”

“I can’t believe you!” Sing shouts, slamming the door close. “ _I. CAN’T. FUCKING. BELIEVE YOU!”_

“Stop shouting, my head’s killing me.” Ash groans. He crawls towards the nightstand, taking a look at the digital clock, and he finally starts feeling angry. “Sing, it’s _fucking 07.23._ Why did you wake me up?”

Sing looks like he’s going to explode from frustration. “ _You’re_ asking me?” he bristles. It’d be funny and endearing to see him this angry with his Scooby-Doo PJs underneath his blue sweatshirt if only he was still the short kid from four years ago, but right now, standing tall and eighteen, Sing really gets on Ash’s nerves. “After the shit you pulled last night?”

“Y’know, this cryptic talk thing is really not helping at the moment.” Ash groans, finally picking himself up from the floor and throwing himself back to featherbed. He’s certain he can fall asleep again in thirty seconds, but of course Sing continues to be a pain in the ass.

“Why can’t Max reach your phone?” he snaps, nervously pacing inside the room. “Oh god, this was the first time he gave me a task by myself and I blew it. He’s gonna kill me.”

Ash frowns in confusion, reaching for his phone with another tired groan. “My phone’s dead. Look, I still have no idea what’s the issue, but I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t solve.”

“Not everything’s about you, Ash.” Sing snaps angrily.

Ash stops, and stares. “Sing, you’re working as an intern for Max, who’s working as a manager for me. I hate to be the one who has to say this, but it’s _literally_ about me.”

Sing opens his mouth to give him another angry rant without a doubt, but before he can say anything, his phone starts vibrating. Sing throws the phone at him like it’s on fire or something. Ash sighs when he reads Max’s name on the screen, putting the phone on speaker. “Old man. I hope you have a good explanation about why your annoying assistant woke me up at the crack of the dawn.”

There’s a brief silence on the other side before Max speaks gravely. “ _You’re joking, right? Why do you act like you don’t know?_ ”

“Oh my God, are you two trying to drive me mad?!” Ash finally shouts, banging his hands on the mattress. “I have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about!”

“The tweet, _you fucking moron,_ the tweet!” Sing shouts back in the same tone. “We’re talking about how you tweeted some guy’s photos and asked for his name to your 23M followers!” 

* * *

_ The Previous Night… _

Ash feels drunk.

But it isn’t a kind of drunkenness that makes a person puke their guts out the next day. It isn’t a kind of drunkenness that makes a person feel carefree and light either. Right now, it only works as a helper to Ash’s melancholic mood.

Ash suddenly regrets agreeing to take tequila shots with Shorter at the studio.

Speaking of: Shorter is shit-faced.

“Up.” Sing orders with a groan, arms shaking with difficulty even though he’s a bulky teenager now as he tries to raise Shorter from the hotel chair he’s slumped. Shorter just whines pitifully and throws his head back. Sing turns his anxious eyes to Ash. “Do you think he’s having alcohol poisoning?”

Ash doesn’t even falter. “No, he just had too much and feeling sleepy right now.” Ash himself was there when Shorter accidently had alcohol poising two years ago and the symptoms were very different from his current state. Shorter was so horrified after he woke up that he didn’t consume any alcohol for the next five months after that incident.

Shorter starts snoring loudly a moment later and Sing looks at him with a pained face. “Do I really have to take him to his room? Like, can’t someone else do it?”

Ash thinks for a minute. “Considering he’s your cousin and he’s the one who basically found an internship at Max’s side for you, no, you should take care of him.”

Sing stares down at Shorter’s snoring face. “I wish Nadia was the DJ one in this family,” he sighs finally. “She’s so much cooler than Shorter and she wouldn’t do _this_ to me.” He wraps his arms around Shorter tightly and lifts him with a strangled groan. He turns to Ash again. “Think you can manage by yourself for tonight? I’m gonna stay with this dummy just in case.”

“Sing Soo-Ling, I’m three years older than you.” Ash scowls. “Don’t forget you were only reaching to my shoulder length, like, four years ago.”

Singh shrugs politically. “Just making sure. You’re a little drunk too.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” _I always find a way to be okay._ “Make sure he drinks lots of water if he wakes up. Otherwise he’ll a have terrible hangover tomorrow.”

“Would serve him right.” Sing mutters darkly, finally walking towards the elevator with Shorter in his arms. “See you tomorrow, Ash.”

“Goodnight, Sing.”

Ash doesn’t know how long he sits by himself at the empty lobby, staring at the blank wall with an equally blank stare. _Up,_ he finally orders to his useless legs. He lets them drag him to his unnecessarily large suite.

The truth is, Ash actually knows why feels this numb. He felt just like this when he was preparing to release _Angel Eyes_ three years ago and looking back now, he can understand why he felt that gloomy: He was eighteen, he was inexperienced and this was his first album. He only had Max, Jessica, Michael, Shorter and Sing as moral support.

Now though…Ash doesn’t know why he still feels that way. Max can be an asshole at times but he’s a caring and skilled manager, and he always does his best for Ash. He still has Shorter and Sing’s support, even more now that Sing’s working as Max’s assistant. Jessica still calls him almost every day despite she and Max got divorced two years ago, still asks him to come over to her house for dinner because Michael has missed him very much. He has more fans than he knows how to deal with, sending him an intense and unconditional love he’s not sure he deserves almost every second.

Ash is literally surrendered by people’s support. He’s not sure why it still feels like there’s this huge gap inside his chest.

 _Because, deep down, you’re lonely,_ a sweetly poisonous voice whispers inside head as Ash looks down at Paris through his suite’s gigantic window. _You’re all alone in Paris, with no one here to cuddle you to pleasant dreams, no one here to kiss you softly before you fall asleep… You don’t even have anyone to hear their voice before you go to bed._

“Quiet.” Ash snaps at the space, headache becoming unbearably stronger all of sudden. He collapses on the sofa and pulls one of the magazines the hotel staff left for him from the coffee table.

Ash spends the next few minutes turning the pages in a stable boredom. He’s just about to close the magazine with a deep sigh when his eyes suddenly zero on a sweater ad, and he almost feels frozen as he looks at the model they used.

There isn’t a blank expression on his face like Ash’s used to seeing in almost every other model’s face. Instead he’s laughing, and he’s got such a beautiful smile that Ash can feel it’s warmth through the perfume smelling pages. The ad only contains two photos of him, unfortunately, and he’s looking at the camera with a cute pout in the second photo. Ash feels his heartbeat speed up.

There’s a slogan under the photos: _PERFECT CUDDLY FEELING FOR COLD WINTERS!_

“Yes.” Ash blurts to the empty room without thinking. “Yes, I’d _love_ to cuddle with you. Doesn’t matter if it’s winter or summer.”

The longer he looks at the guy’s silky looking black hair, deep dark eyes and cute cheekbones, the more Ash feels consumed with a fire he hasn’t felt up until today. His eyes frantically search for the model’s name on the page, and he feels a strong surge of annoyance when he sees they haven’t written it. He desperately goes back to the first pages to see if they’ve listed his name there, but it’s also fruitless.

Ash continues looking at the gorgeous guy’s face with longing and he suddenly reaches for his phone as a crazy idea pops in his head. Despite the haziness he feels due to drinking, he manages to take a clear shot of the photos from the magazine, and he tweets them with a flirty message.

There’s no way not even a single person from his 23M followers doesn’t know this painfully beautiful guy’s name. And if Ash’s lucky, the guy’s already following him and will see his tweet in no doubt. And if Ash’s _really_ lucky, he’ll get a DM from the guy himself sooner or later.

Ash throws himself to the hotel bed and waits, and waits, and falls asleep.

* * *

“ _Shit.”_ Ash curses as he recalls the last night’s events, bolting from the bed. “Sing, where’s my charger? I need to know if the cute guy sent me a DM.”

 _“ **What**?_ ” Max hisses from the phone. “ _Ash, stop. We need to talk about what you did first._ ”

Ash pauses, eyes trailing between the phone and Sing’s now professionally neutral face. He sits down on the bed again, his own expression turning cold. “I don’t understand why you’re acting like I caused a bad scandal or something.”

“ _You didn’t_.” Max assures, and Sing confirms his words with a nod. “ _I mean it was unexpected, you tweeting some guy’s photos—_ “

“I’ve been openly bi from the very beginning, Max.” Ash snaps angrily. “I’m not gonna suddenly act like I’m not.”

“ _And no one’s asking you to do that_ ,” Max replies calmly. “ _What I’m trying to say is, this is the first time you’re publicly showing interest in **anyone**. Of course people are gonna talk and… make bad assumptions._ ”

Ash snorts. “Let me guess. Are they saying it’s a PR thing?”

“ _Correct._ ”

“Yeah, well, you know I don’t give a flying fuck about what a bunch of asshole has to say, Max.” Ash says in a careless manner. “I never did.”

“But it’s not all about you, Ash.” Sing repeats his previous words, his voice firmer this time. “Have you ever thought about the position you put Eiji Okumura in?”

Ash straightens up immediately, heartbeat picking up. “Wait, you found him?”

 _“Eiji Okumura. Twenty three years old. And he’s not a model, he’s a photographer. This sweater ad was his first modelling gig.”_ Max sighs heavily. “ _Of all the magazines you could pick, it had to be my ex-wife’s magazine, didn’t it?”_

Ash’s eyes widens. He bends down to pick the magazine from the floor where it’s fallen and looks at the cover. “Fuck. I didn’t realize it was _Allure._ Is Jess mad at me?”

“ _That’s one way to put it. She was breathing fire when she called me earlier. She refused to give me Eiji’s personal number, so I couldn’t talk to him._ ” Max pauses briefly, and he sounds exhausted when he speaks again. “ _Why didn’t you just call me, Ash? I could’ve found his name for you. Why chose this way?_ ”

“I—“ Ash gulps down nervously. “I thought it’d be a cute gesture for him? As a flirtation attempt?”

“Yeah but by doing this, you’ve turned him into an open target for your fans.” Sing says dismally.

For the first time since this conversation started, Ash feels his whole body go numb. “What do you mean?”

Max’s silent on the other side of the phone. Sing shuffles a little. “Look, I know you never really grabbed this fact but… you have _a lot of_ fans. And by _a lot,_ I mean… well, you know how many followers you have on Instagram and Twitter, right?”

“The _point,_ Sing?” Ash asks impatiently.

“Not all your fans are… happy about your interest in Eiji.”

Ash feels his heart stop. “Are you saying they send him… _hate messages_? Because of me?”

Sing looks uncomfortable. “That and, um. Some death threats.”

There’s a tense silence inside the room for a minute before Ash rises on his feet with a burning fury.

“ ** _What the fuck?!_** ” he roars, ears ringing with anger. “Who the fuck are even these people?! He didn’t even do anything wrong, why are they sending hate to _him_?” He grabs Sing’s phone in manic panic. “Max, what should I do? Should I delete the tweet? Tell them to stop sending hate to Eiji?”

“ _I don’t think deleting the tweet would be useful after this point, enough people have seen and taken screenshots of it. And don’t tell that assholes to stop sending Eiji hate messages in a direct context either, it can provoke them even more.”_ Max gives a thoughtful pause. “ _But I think a subtweet can be good. And I can file a criminal complaint for the hate messages if you want?”_

“Yes, yes, please do that.” Ash nods feverishly, still feeling incredibly sick in the stomach. “ _Death threats._ What the fuck, what the _actual_ fu—“

“ _Please calm down, Ash.”_ Max says kindly. “ _What's done can't be undone. I’ll make sure you get back to New York with the first available plane. We’re gonna fix this.”_

Sing and Ash continue to sit in a tense silence after Max hangs up. Ash’s entire body is shaking with anger, disgust and fear.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, Sing.” he says desperately.

Sing’s voice is unusually gentle. “I know.”

Someone knocks on his door a minute later, and Sing goes to open it. Shorter walks in, looking like he’s having the world’s worst hangover, and throws himself to Ash’s bed facedown.

“God, I feel like I’m dying.” he moans. “Anything interesting happened since last night?”

* * *

**THE LYNX ROARS!**

**ASH LYNX SLAMMED OBNOXIOUS FANS WITH A SINGLE TWEET**

_Posted on October 9 at 11:51 a.m._

_Lynda Mckay_

[IMAGE]

Ash Lynx (21) made a fast entry to our lives three years ago when first album _Angel Eyes_ came out _,_ but nowadays as we wait for his second album _Banana Fish,_ the indie rock star’s in the spotlight for a completely different reason!

[IMAGE]

Lynx, who was recording for his new album with close friend and DJ Shorter Wong (23) in Paris, decided to tweet the photographs of a model from a sweater ad and captioned it with “ _who are you where do you live how old are you why are you so fine how do you like your eggs in the morning_ ” the previous night. Lynx has been open about his bisexuality since _Angel Eyes_ days, and his fans literally went crazy to find who the mysterious model is. His name was quickly revealed: Eiji Okumura, a 23 year old starlet photographer from the famous magazine _Allure_.

Unfortunately, some of Lynx’s fans were very cruel and hateful towards the young photographer, which led Okumura to lock his accounts on social media platforms.

[IMAGE]

Ash Lynx had something to say about his fans' crazy behaviour.

“ _don’t ever f*cking listen to my music again if you think it’s ok to send hate messages and death threats to a random person. i don’t wanna associate with you assholes.”_ was the first thing he tweeted after tweeting Okumura’s photographs. Although he didn’t give any names, it was clear who he was talking about. Lynx’s long-term manager Max Lobo (37) and his assistant Sing Soo-Ling (18) also liked tweets about how they should sue people who sent Okumura online hate, giving the signals of a possible legal action.

[IMAGE]

It’s unclear when Lynx’s second studio album is going be released, but the namesake single “ _Banana Fish_ ” has already entered to Top 10 on many music charts. However, we’re certainly hoping to witness to a beautiful love story between Ash Lynx (21) and Eiji Okumura (23) soon!

[IMAGE]

* * *

**The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung

I’m going to tear open the next fucking asshole’s insides who has the nerve to talk shit about my best friend. :)

 **569** Retweets **1272** Likes

_ Show replies _

**idil @ should study and work out** @kybelles

you’re a gift none of us deserves, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that last tweet was from me. :P
> 
>  **up next:** ash and eiji finally meet. :)
> 
> see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again lovelies. thank you so much for your comments in chapter 2!
> 
>  **a quick heads up:** i'm insanely busy with my uni stuff these days so the update schedule of this fic may slow down after this update. i really enjoy writing this story but i don't want it to feel like an obligation instead of a hobby, so i hope you can understand me. ❤

**the-angeleyes** reblogged from **lynxxxaslan**

**LYNX’S KITTENS NEED TO LEAVE EIJI OKUMURA ALONE AND HERE’S WHY**

One year ago, if you told me I was gonna have to write a post like this one day, I wouldn’t believe you but I’ve been watching this madness in shock for the past few days. I don’t know if my English is strong enough, but I’m gonna write this anyway.

I know many of you haven’t heard the name Eiji Okumura before and you’re curious about his personality, or you think it’s OK to harass him because you need to make sure he’s “worthy of your precious Ash”. You honestly sicken me if you fall into second category.

I’m a photography student and I accidently discovered Eiji three years ago. Yut-Lung Lee (a popular model I’m sure you’re all familiar with) tagged him in a photo for credit and let me tell you, it was an _enchanting_ shot.

[IMAGE]

Eiji’s account had 2k or 3k followers by then and he had very few photos. I really wanted to talk to him about his photography technique but all of his photos were about his personal life so I thought he might get uncomfortable and kept quiet.

One day tho, I gathered my courage and sent him a DM about a shot I really liked. Told him I was also a photography student and I really admired his style. And let me tell you, this sweet guy replied back in a short time. He thanked me in an adorable way and wished me luck about my studies, told me I could ask for his advice if I ever needed it. _(I’m gonna share the screenshots with my blurred name, because I don’t wanna deal with any crazy kitten.)_

[IMAGE]

One year after that, he created his official photography account **shotbyeiji** and it became more popular than his personal account. It was _so clear_ he made a great effort for his work. He shared his first photoshoot for _Allure_ from that account and I decided to send him a DM again to congratulate him. I was 90% sure he wouldn’t reply this time considering he had 75k followers. But do you know what he did? He replied again _and_ he remembered me. From a short DM I sent a year ago and he still remembered me.

[IMAGE]

I know how much Eiji cares about his job. I was _there_ to witness the progress he made. And now, you’re spamming his personal and work accounts with gross hate messages, false accusations and _fucking death threats._ Why? Because Ash Lynx shared his photos and admitted he was cute? How can this possibly be Eiji’s fault?

Anyway, this has gotten too long. In conclusion:

  * Eiji Okumura is a sweet and young photographer who deserves none of your hateful shit.
  * You’re the worst kind of scum if you’re still sending him hate messages. Even Ash said so.



_source: treforaluqard | 2581 notes_

#finally finally FINALLY someone with common sense #thank you op i owe you my life #eiji okumura #discourse / #long post /

* * *

“Here you go, Eiji.” Alan says with his usual kindness. “Four skinny cappuccinos, just like you asked.”

Eiji firmly convinces himself that there’s nothing malicious or teasing about Alan’s posture. He’s been taking his coffee from here for the past three years, and Alan looks just as polite as ever right now. He forces himself to return Alan’s warm smile, bids him a good day and leaves the coffee shop in a hurry.

He knows he’s just being paranoid, he _knows_ that. Because none of his colleagues have made a cruel comment about this tweet incident, not even the people who he’s never spoken before. Instead, every one of them had been supportive and kind to him in a way Eiji didn’t expect, but he’s grateful nevertheless.

Nobody spares a glance at Eiji when he finally walks into the building and the stifling weight inside Eiji’s chest slowly uncoils. Roxy notices him a moment later but even then, her body language remains friendly and calm.

“They’re waiting for you in Jessica’s office.” she informs him casually.

Eiji sighs a little. “Thank you, Roxy.”

Roxy’s eyes turn sympathetic, lips curling with a little smile. “I’m sorry this stuff happened to you, baby chick. But I’m sure everything’s gonna be okay.”

Eiji tries not to grimace. “Yeah, I hope so.”

He stops outside of Jessica’s office and exhales deep breaths to stop his brain from shutting off. He finally clears his throat after a few long minutes, knocking on Jessica’s door and walking in when he hears Jessica’s soft response.

Three pairs of eyes immediately turn on him. Ibe gives him a warm smile which Eiji returns hesitantly. Jessica sits up straight in her chair like usual, but her face’s shadowed by some emotion that looks like guilt. And Yut-Lung’s arms are crossed in annoyance, which doesn’t surprise Eiji at all.

“Hi everyone,” Eiji finally says shyly. He puts the coffee tray on the table. “You all like cappuccino, right? I hope I didn’t misremember.”

An odd silence follows his words and Eiji lifts his head to see they’re all looking at him with surprised faces.

“You remembered to buy us coffee,” Yut-Lung says slowly. “In a situation like this?”

Eiji just shrugs. “I mean _I_ like coffee, so…”

Ibe takes his own coffee with a patient sigh. “How are you doing today, Ei-chan?”

“I’ve had better days,” Eiji replies calmly. “But I think I’m fine.”

Yut-Lung subtly flinches in his chair. Eiji knows he’s still blaming himself and feeling guilty about what happened, even though Eiji told him not to. The day they saw Ash’s tweet and the afterwards chaos, Yut-Lung got awfully quiet for a while before he asked Eiji a question with a voice full of fear: “ _Are you going to stop being friends with me?”_

Jessica rubs her temples in an endless grace, giving Eiji a sad smile. “Eiji, please let me start by saying this: I’m terribly sorry about what happened. I swear I never imagined something like this could happen.”

Eiji restlessly shuffles. “Ms. Randy—“

“ _Jessica_ , please call me Jessica.”

“All right. Jessica, I just want you to know that I don’t blame you for this. I don’t blame _any_ of you.” he says, turning his eyes at Yut-Lung in the last sentence but his best friend’s eyes are shamefully downcast. “Like you said, you possibly couldn’t predict something like that.”

“Still…” Ibe says with a worried face. “We know how much you hate being in the spotlight. Must have been hard for you…”

Eiji takes a deep breath to remain calm. “I’m not a child, Ibe-san.” he says quietly. “Yes, it’s a very unpleasant experience, yes, I’m having a hard time these days. But it all will be forgotten sooner or later, and I’ll go back to my normal life.”

Yut-Lung sharply turns his head to him to see if he’s being sincere, but Eiji doesn’t meet his eyes.

“Very well.” Jessica clears her throat, hands cupping around her cappuccino. “I also need to tell you something. Ash Lynx tried to contact you.”

Eiji’s heart jumps to his throat, his legs immediately feeling weak. Even after all this drama, his brain still can’t understand the whole concept of Ash’s tweet. To think someone like Ash showing interest towards Eiji is…simply absurd. He _really_ doesn’t understand what Ash’s goal is.

Yut-Lung’s nostrils flare. “What does that fucker want now?”

“I’m not sure because it was actually my dumb ex-husband who called me—“

“Jess…” Ibe sighs.

“—and asked for Eiji’s number. Which I didn’t give him, of course.” At Yut-Lung and Eiji’s blank stares, she examines her nails. “Ash Lynx’s manager Max Lobo is my ex-husband.”

“ _Wait.”_ Yut-Lung hisses angrily. “Are you saying that asshole Ash Lynx knows you? Then why the hell didn’t he just call you to find Eiji’s name instead of tweeting it to his crazy fans like a fucking freak?”

Jessica’s face is carefully blank. “You know what? I also wonder the answer of this question and I’ll be sure to ask Ash when he gets here.”

Eiji’s heart stops. _Literally_ stops. “What do you mean when he gets h-here?” he stammers.

Ibe and Jessica glance at each other before Ibe gently starts to explain. “Max, Jess and I discussed what to do about this whole thing in detail and we decided it’s best for everyone if we pretend everything was based on business.”

“Meaning…?” Eiji asks anxiously.

“We’ll shoot the promotional photos of Ash Lynx’s next album.”

“How the fuck is _this_ gonna help Eiji?” Yut-Lung glares angrily before Eiji has a chance to say anything. “You’re literally putting them together when Eiji’s just told you he wants to forget it. This will only cause more drama. Sounds like you’re just trying to fill your pockets.”

“ _Yut-Lung_!” Eiji says in a shock.

Jessica looks tired. “Look darling, I know you’re stressed about what happened and you feel guilty. I do too. But I swear, I’m just trying to help Eiji.” She leans forward. “Think about it: Ash saw Eiji’s photoshoot and he was incredibly impressed by the quality of it. He ‘jokingly’ complimented Eiji, found out he’s also a photographer and now he wants Shunichi and Eiji for his new album. The end.”

Eiji’s heart aches in an odd way when Jessica suggests Ash only complimented him as a joke and he immediately feels rage against himself for thinking stupid things like this. It doesn’t matter what Ash’s feeling about him. Jessica’s plan sounds good.

“Sure, let’s go with this.” Eiji says with a voice louder than necessary. Cold sweat slides from his back when he thinks about Ash Lynx’s golden hair and sharp emerald eyes but Eiji ignores it. “We can do it.”

Yut-Lung looks at him with an open worry and links their arms. His cold black eyes turn to Jessica again. “I’ll stand by Eiji’s side during this whole thing.”

Jessica rolls her eyes but her smile is fond. “It’s not like there’s anything I can do to stop you…”

“ _Good._ ”

“Um, if that’s all…” Eiji murmurs as he makes a move to stand up from his chair but stops when he notices Ibe’s apologetic smile.

“One more thing, Ei-chan.” he says gently. “We received ten more photoshoot requests for you—“

“Decline all of them.” Eiji says quickly.

“…Three of them are for charity.”

Eiji sighs. Heavily. “How soon do I have to give an answer?”

* * *

**livia** @mslivialynx

Lmao and y’all said it wasn’t a PR thing. Everything’s about Eiji Okumura :/

> **ASH LYNX NEWS** @AshLynxNews
> 
> BREAKING: Max just confirmed Banana Fish’s promotional photos are going to be taken by Shunichi Ibe and his assistant Eiji Okumura.

**23** Retweets **45** Likes

_ See replies _

**Trash_Aoi** @TrashAoi

I swear I’m gonna fucking scream if I see one more shady comment about Eiji Okumura. The guy’s just trying to do his job. Leave him alone.

 **livia** @mslivialynx

Calm down I’m just trying to protect Ash

 **Trash_Aoi** @TrashAoi

Ash is a 21 y.o grown ass man. He doesn’t need protection. You can start respecting Eiji instead of that.

* * *

The car stops outside of the _Allure Magazine_ building, causing Ash to take a deep breath. Both he and Max are green in the face for different reasons.

Sing takes a pitying look at them. “You two need to calm down immediately.” he says firmly, trying to sound “professional”, and it’d make Ash laugh if it was any other time. “We can’t show any nervousness. And also, I’m gonna be very pissed if Ash throws up and messes his shirt. It’s expensive as fuck.”

Ash turns to Max with a scowl. “Did you really have to hire him?”

“I mean, he’s very hardworking.” Max says after a moment of hesitancy. “And he’s got a point. I shouldn’t look weak in front of Jessica.” He heaves a breath. “You know what you need to do, right?”

“Yes, Max.” Ash replies tiredly. “I’ve been in this business for the last three years.”

“Then let’s start.”

Thankfully, flashes don’t start exploding the minute they get out of the car, because Max somehow managed to keep their visit to Allure away from the sights, even though everybody knows about the promotional photoshoot thing by now. (Ash himself is still doubtful about this plan and how this is going to help, but he’s ready to agree on anything that’ll give him the chance to apologize from Eiji and also maybe, probably, ask his number.)

A cloud of murmurs surrenders them when they step into the building. Ash gives the employees his usual, faint and camera ready smile as they walk and he hears a few excited gasps. A bored looking readhead girl approaches them. “Ms. Randy is waiting for you in her office. I’ll take you to her.”

Max scoffs a little. “Actually, I know the way, Roxy.”

Roxy gives him a wide grin. “That’s good for you, Mr. Lobo. I’ll still take you to her.”

Sing successfully turns his laugh into a cough.

The closer they approach Jessica’s office, the more Ash’s nerves tingle with excitement and tension. He thought long and hard about what he’s going to say when he finally sees Eiji but it feels like all of that has flown from his mind. Ash holds his breath as Roxy opens the door for them.

His first emotion is disappointment because Jessica’s alone in the room, and his second emotion is fear because Jessica _literally_ breaths fire.

Max sighs very subtly as he leans down to kiss her cheek. “Hi, Jess.”

Jessica continues standing motionless and her cold blue eyes land on Ash over Max’s shoulder.

Ash winces. “Jess, I’m really sorry—“

“Oh, really now?” Jessica snaps, walking closer to him. Ash vaguely notices Sing has taken a couple steps back. _Coward._ “Do you even realize what you did?”

“I know,” Ash says with a stronger voice. “Believe me, I know. And I’m incredibly upset about it.”

“Just _why,_ Ash?” Jessica complains helplessly. “Why didn’t you just call Max? Why didn’t you call _me_?”

Ash’s lips part hesitantly. “I suppose it’s not gonna sound any better if I tell you I was kinda drunk and didn’t realize the magazine was _Allure_?”

Jessica lets out a little frustrated scream. “ _Ash!_ ”

“But we’re all here to make things better!” Sing intervenes brightly, gulping down when Jessica’s crushing stare lands on him. “Ash’s immediately gonna apologize when Mr. Okumura enters and—“

“Who are you, dear?” Jessica asks patiently.

The tip of Sing’s ears turn red. “Sing Soo-Ling, ma’am, I’m Mr. Lobo’s assistant.”

Jessica snorts lightly. “Well, I wish you the best of luck.” Max makes an offended noise in the background. “And no, Ash’s not gonna apologize from Eiji in front of us. He doesn’t like public confrontations. You need to pull him over and apologize after the meeting is over, do you hear me?”

Ash’s eyes are wide. “Yeah, fine. Anything that will make him happy.”

Jessica lifts her eyebrows in surprise but before she can say anything, someone knocks on her door and the door opens again.

Ash holds his breath as he turns, and just like a magnet, his eyes immediately find Eiji Okumura.

 _The photos from the sweater ad didn’t do him justice_ , is Ash’s first faint thought. Eiji’s somehow much more beautiful in real life. His pitch black hair looks so soft that Ash has to repress the crazy urge to touch it. His long eyelashes caress his creamy skin when he blinks, and his soft cheeks turn rosy when his deep dark eyes meet Ash’s green eyes.

“H-hello.” Ash stammers, extending his hand hesitantly.

Eiji shakes his hand with his own warm little hand. “Hi there.”

“Shunichi!” Max cries out with joy, startling Ash and breaking his piercing gaze from Eiji. Jessica makes introductions after their hug and Ash can’t help but feel surprised when he notices supermodel Yut-Lung Lee is also in the room. Thankfully, Max expresses his confusion.

“Mr. Lee,” he says brightly. “I didn’t know your presence was required for this meeting.”

Yut-Lung Lee’s stare is flatter than a roadkill. “Well, now you know.” he says and doesn’t offer any further explanation.

The following silence feels tense inside the room. Despite Jessica’s earlier warning, Ash feels his big mouth open nervously. “Eiji, I—“

“Did you have a good trip?” Eiji interrupts him calmly, head slightly tilted aside in a polite interest. Ash clearly hears the light anxious tone under his kind voice, sees his a-little-too-wide-to-be-normal eyes and understands Eiji doesn’t want to talk about it right now. He bows his head in acceptance.

“We did.” Ash answers Eiji’s question in the same calm manner.

“Glad to hear that.” Eiji says with a perfect professionalism.

Shunichi Ibe looks between them for a moment before he smiles at Max. “Should we begin discussing the project?”

They all settle on Jessica’s glass meeting table upon this. Ash’s thankfully mastered multitasking at things like this long time ago, so he’s able to pay attention to the meeting _and_ keep his eyes on Eiji at the same time. Through the whole meeting; Eiji politely listens Max and Ash’s ideas, offers his own and takes little notes on his notepad. However, he shows great care on not meeting Ash’s eyes for more than five seconds and one time he actually does, his cheeks immediately turn blood red and he accidently scratches his notepad because of his shaking hands.

Ash burns with the need to hold those hands and press a light kiss to each.

Jess, Ibe and Max retreat to a corner after the meeting is over. Eiji shyly meets Ash’s eyes once again but he rises from the table to pour himself a glass of water without saying anything. Ash takes a deep breath to build up courage, following him in slow steps. Eiji’s eyes widen a little when he notices Ash, hands tightening around his glass.

“Hey.” Ash says as softly as he can.

“Hey.” Eiji replies in a quiet, shy voice.

“I…” Ash starts hesitantly. “I really owe you an apology.”

“Just one?” a sharp voice taunts suddenly and Ash jumps. It’s almost like Yut-Lung appears from the thin air. “Because I think you have many things to apologize about.”

Even though Ash feels incredibly guilty about what happened to Eiji and he’s ready to apologize from him million times, he still doesn’t like the accusing tone in Yut-Lung’s voice. His green eyes narrow under the stare of Yut-Lung’s venomous black eyes.

“Hey,” Sing suddenly snaps behind Ash’s back. “How about you let them figure it out alone, the guy with the good hair?”

Yut-Lung gives him a frosty smile. “That would have been a great joke if the year was still 2016, but this joke is outdated. Just like the cardigan you’re wearing right now.”

Ash barely suppresses his sudden urge to laugh while Sing bristles.

Eiji sighs very, very faintly and gives Ash a pained smile. “If you follow me…” He starts walking without waiting for an answer and Ash’s legs follows him automatically.

Eiji leads him into a little terrace that’s filled with beautiful flowers and plants and Ash takes a moment to admire it with wide eyes. “Wow. Did Jess do this all by herself?”

Eiji, who crouches down to softly caress the petals of an orchid, gives Ash a cautious look. “Um, a friend of her sends a new plant at the beginning of every month, actually.”

 _Max._ Sending flowers to Jessica every month was their tradition and it seems Max couldn’t stop doing it even though they’re divorced now. Ash gives Eiji an understanding smile.

Eiji returns his smile hesitantly, turning his attention back to the flowers again, and Ash knows from his carefully neutral face that he’s still waiting for him to continue.

“As I was saying inside…” Ash says slowly, his own cheeks heating up with a blush. “I’m so, so, _so_ sorry for being the cause of this unnecessary drama.”

Eiji’s lips part with a breath. He looks unsure.

“I swear it was never my intention,” Ash tells him desperately. _I was just enchanted by your extraterrestrial beauty_ , he wants to say but he knows it’ll only make him look like a fucking nerd and Eiji will laugh at him. “I should have been more thoughtful about this. You can’t even imagine how _upset_ I am because of making you suffer. And how ashamed I am about the actions of some assholes who call themselves my ‘ _fans’_.” Disgust drips from Ash’s voice.

Eiji’s eyes widen as he rises from the ground. “Ash—“

“I’m really sorry, Eiji.” Ash says passionately. “For my huge stupidity and for the gross treatment you’ve suffered from. I literally can’t apologize enough.”

“I forgive you.” Eiji says quickly, but there’s such a pure compassion and sincerity in his voice that’s Ash’s ready to collapse next to Jessica’s plants in relief. Eiji gives him a look under his eyelashes, lips curling with a little shy smile. “I believe you, Ash, and I accept your apology.” He shrugs. “Besides, I’m more than ready to leave all of this behind.”

Suddenly, Ash’s heart tightens painfully.

He’s always been good at reading between the lines ever since he was a child and being in the show business only strengthened this ability. Ash can understand the difference when someone actually _means_ what they’re saying and when they actually _imply_ some other thing with their words.

Right now, he knows Eiji’s gently telling him he’s not interested in him the way Ash wishes and he wants to leave this experience behind.

“Oh.” Ash says quietly.

“Yeah.” Eiji gives him a _friendly_ smile. “I’m so excited to work with you in this project.”

 _Work._ Ash swallows the lump in his throat. “Yeah, me too…” he says faintly. He doesn’t know why he feels this thunderstruck when Eiji turned him down in the kindest way possible.

“Well, I’m glad we worked it out.” Ash says loudly, meeting Eiji’s eyes with a professional smile. “I’m excited to work with you too. I guess we’ll see each other on Monday?”

Ash thinks he sees the briefest recoil in Eiji’s face, but it passes before he can catch it. “Definitely. See you Monday, Ash.”

Ash nods and turns back to leave with shaking legs, leaving Eiji alone with the beautiful plants.

* * *

“He’s disappointed about me.” Eiji whines later that day in Yut-Lung’s apartment.

He doesn’t know how can he be more pathetic than this: Here he is, twenty three year old and slumped on his best friend’s couch, eating soft ice cream miserably because a guy didn’t ask him out.

Yut-Lung exhales a deep breath of frustration, or maybe it’s a part of the weird yoga position he’s doing right now. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“Ash,” Eiji says quietly. “I guess I looked better on that sweater ad and he was disappointed about how I really look in real life.”

Yut-Lung bends his body in a position that would probably cause Eiji a broken back if he ever tried it. “I can’t believe how much bullshit’s coming from your mouth right now.”

“I’m serious!” Eiji takes another big spoonful ice cream. “I mean, come to think about it, it was so stupid of me to hope actually. Why would a guy like him be interested in— _OW!_ ”

Eiji falters as Yut-Lung roughly hits him with a pillow. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Sorry.” Yut-Lung says calmly without bothering to untangle himself from his yoga posture. “I just don’t like it when people talk shit about my best friend.”

Eiji gives him a look of disbelief. “I was talking about _myself._ ”

“ _And?”_ Yut-Lung yells angrily. “Just because you’re _you_ , doesn’t mean _you_ get to talk shit about _you_.”

They look at each other murderously for a long moment before Eiji slumps down again and continues eating ice cream. Yut-Lung sighs and finally brings his body to a normal position.

“Look,” he says gently. “Are you sure you didn’t misunderstand or something?”

Eiji merely shrugs. “He apologized about it and said ‘See you on Monday.’ He didn’t say anything flirty or tried to make a move on me.”

“I don’t know, Eiji…” Yut-Lung says thoughtfully. “Maybe he doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable from the beginning of this project? Maybe he wants to give you some time?”

Eiji sends him a hesitant look under his eyelashes.

“Look, I really don’t like the guy for the mess he caused but his eyes didn’t leave you even for a moment at the meeting today.” Yut-Lung says with a grimace. “There’s no way he isn’t into you. And from what I understand, that’s exactly what you want.”

Eiji blushes without meaning to. “S-shut up.”

Yut-Lung laughs as he stands up. “Just give it some time, kitten. I'm sure he'll get there." He makes a happy noise when he enters the kitchen. “Now let’s eat some caramel popcorn!"

“Nooo… You’re gonna make me run like crazy tomorrow to burn the calories.” Eiji groans.

_“Bingo.”_

* * *

**i hoot** @bobohoot

oh sh-

> **People** ✓ @PeopleMag
> 
> LOVE IS IN THE AIR? Supermodel Yut-Lung Lee (20) and photographer Eiji Okumura (23) were seen leaving Lee’s apartment together.

**32** Retweets **47** Likes

-

 **cherry dyed her hair ginger** @asheijikid

I can’t believe my ship sank before it even had a chance to fucking sail. #Asheiji

**225** Retweets **437** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for watching the today's episode of "can eiji catch a fucking break?". see you next episode!
> 
>  **up next:** the shooting for banana fish promotional photos starts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, can't believe this fic has over 700 kudos now! i honestly can't thank you enough for your beautiful comments and huge support, it makes me so impossibly happy! ❤
> 
> i also want to thank you guys for your understanding about my update schedule. i'm still so intensely busy with my studies and plus, banana fish makes me cry with every new angsty episode but writing this fic cheers me up. i hope it cheers you up a little bit too. :)
> 
> **a reminder:** with this chapter, i pretty much used every username from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kybelles/status/1052264418267025408) (thank you SO MUCH for the permission!) so i just want to remind that you can always like it if you're okay with me using your username for the next chapters. :) (i can't guarantee i'll 100% include your username because i don't know how many more tweet i'll write but as you can see, i DO try to use every one of them.)
> 
> anyway, i talked too much again. hope you like this chapter!

The next sip he takes from his overly expensive wine burns the inside of his mouth in an unpleasant way, but Ash still savors it before swallowing. He leans against his comfy pillows and wonders when his life became a sad circle of drinking alone in hotel rooms.

“So…that’s it.” Ash speaks to the phone. “He declined me in the kindest way possible.”

On the other side of the phone, Shorter is silent. After the many years of friendship, he knows when to just listen until Ash rants about his problems and when to give advice.

“And it’s not like—I wasn’t egoistical enough to think he was gonna jump straight into my arms, Shorter.” Ash says around a mouthful of wine. “I knew there was a chance he might not wanna get involved with me after all this mess but... I guess, a larger, a _much_ larger part of me was sure I could take him to a date at least?” He hiccups. “I don’t know, man…”

Shorter’s sigh sounds a little worried. “Ash, how much did you drink?”

Ash scoffs mockingly. “Not much. You know I’m a lightweight, Shorter, don’t pull the concerned card on me.” He clears his throat. “Anyway, I woke up the next day and, _ta-da!_ Turns out Eiji has a boyfriend. And it’s all in the tabloids. It’s like the universe is trying to tell _me ‘Oh, you weren’t humiliated enough yesterday. Wait until you found out you tried ask a guy who already has a boyfriend out.’_ ”

Shorter sighs again. “Now, Ash…”

“And I feel so fucking dumb for not understanding it.” Ash hisses angrily. “Yut-Lung was right beside Eiji like an angry Chihuahua during the whole meeting and I somehow didn’t understand he was Eiji’s boyfriend. I must be the most stupid person in the universe.”

“Ash.” Shorter finally interrupts him firmly. “I don’t wanna give you a false hope or anything but I’m eighty percent sure that news aren’t true. Nadia is, for a reason I don’t understand, Yut-Lung’s fan and she told me he repeatedly said Eiji is just his friends before. So can you consider taking a break from your angst coma?”

Ash stays silent for a long moment as he absorbs this new information. “Wait, for real?”

“Like I said: Don’t get your hopes up.” Shorter singsongs meaningfully. “And, I don’t wanna sound rude but I’m genuinely curious. Why are you so upset about this Eiji situation? It’s not the first time someone turned you down.”

Ash sighs deeply and tries to gather his thoughts in the following silence. “This is probably gonna sound dumb but…” He puts his wine glass on the nightstand. “There’s this…weirdly pleasant electric swimming under my skin ever since my eyes caught him. It’s almost like my veins are singing with the need for him. It’s almost like our paths are destined together.” Ash lets out an embarrassed chuckle. “I probably sound drunk and sappy as fuck.”

“A little.” Shorter says thoughtfully. “Wow, you can definitely write a song of this.”

Ash laughs in a drunken haze again.

“If what you’re saying is really the case…” Shorter gently starts. “Then it’s best if you just leave it to time, Ash. If there’s really a pull between you two like you feel…then you’ll get together sooner or later.”

Ash accepts his words with a little sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

“And don’t forget, what he said to you at the terrace can be a misunders—“ Shorter abruptly stops and his voice sounds breathless when he speaks again. “OK, I’ll call you back tomorrow. I need to go now, Alex’s just gotten out of the shower.”

“Ew.” Ash grimaces. “You really didn’t need to tell me that.”

“You’re just jealous because I have a cutie bombshell boyfriend while your love life is a mess right now.”

“Get fucked, Shorter.”

“That’s the intention, Ash.”

“ _OH MY GOD!_ ” Ash screams in disgust and throws his phone aside like it’s cursed.

* * *

**no drama lama** @shinyanohimitsu

Look, not to be ‘’’that’’’ person but I really think this whole Yut-Lung/Eiji thing isn’t true. Yut-Lung literally shared photos with Eiji before, some of them were even taken at his apartment. Why are the magazines making news about it “only now”?

**145** Retweets **434** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Syn** @Syn1p1

*coughs* you know why…

**no drama lama** @shinyanohimitsu

*Heavy silence*

-

**Aslan J. Callenreese PLS Murder Me** @ashussangel

Delusional Asheiji fans are back at it again. :/ Why can’t you just be happy for Yut-Lung and Eiji & respect their relationship?

**56** Retweets **81** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Ari** @ari_senpaiii

I kinda have to agree. Ash shouldn't be in the picture anymore if they're happy together...

**yeet is better than y’all** @mkmay17

lmaooo op stfu. literally your pinned tweet is a hate tweet about eiji okumura so don’t even try to act like you give a fuck about eiji or yut-lung. headass smh.

-

**Red Queen** @simplyredqueen

maybe he snapped

> **The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung
> 
> 1/2- IDK how many times I have to repeat myself to get it through your fucking thick skulls but: Once again, Eiji and I are JUST FRIENDS. BEST FRIENDS, to be exact. You’ve asked this question a couple times before and my answer was the same every single time.

**481** Retweets **854** Likes

_ Show replies _

**rika** **✩ #HAPPYLEODAY** @berryhyuns

I’M SCREAMING

> **The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung
> 
> 2/2- The only reason you’re doing this right now is because apparently it’s popular to violate Eiji’s privacy these days. You should be fucking ashamed of yourselves. Leave him alone.

**MariAkutsu - Shorter stan [EMERGENCY COMMS OPEN]** @Mariakutsu

I’M CRYING EIJI UNLOCKED HIS ACCOUNT TO TWEET THIS JSJSWJ WE LOVE A SASSY BOY

> **Eiji Okumura** **✓** @okumura.eiji
> 
> @leeyutlung Thank you so much for this elegant and civilized clarification.

-

**xen @ loving asheiji 24/7** @axxeeeeel

So #Asheiji still has a chance?

**347** Retweets **527** Likes

* * *

Once again, Eiji has to enter the office as secretly as he can, because at this point, he’s certain that he’s most unlucky person on Earth, and he last thing he wants to see right now is his coworkers’ sympathetically pitying looks. Or running into some certain blonde.

Eiji crosses the hallway with hurried steps and enters into a smallish but cozy room. Roxy briefly looks at him to acknowledge his presence, but other than that, she doesn’t exactly show a reaction as he sits down on an armchair to catch his breath.

Roxy pops her gum a moment later. “Why the long face, pouty duck?”

Eiji exhales a deep breath of frustration. “Roxanne, why the universe hates me?”

“Now, now, darling.” Roxy replies calmly. “The universe hates a lot of people but I’m sure you’re not one of them.”

“Oh yeah?” Eiji says mockingly. “Then why does it keep finding new ways to make my life miserable?”

Roxy finally lifts her head from her work and gives Eiji an understanding little smile. “Sorry, baby chick, I really don’t know what to say anymore. It must really suck for you.” She drops her pen on the table. “But hey, at least you’ve unlocked your social media accounts again.”

“Well, Yue kind of bullied me.” Eiji sighs as he drops his head back. “Plus, I’m kinda getting sick of living in the constant anxiety zone over this, so I said fuck it.”

“That’s the spirit!” Roxy says cheerfully. “Now, tell me. Are you ready for Ash Lynx’s testing shoot?”

Eiji buries himself deeper into the armchair with a pained groan. “Yeah, thanks so much for reminding me, Roxy.”

“You’re welcome. It starts in thirty minutes so it’s not like you needed a reminder, but…”

He stressfully folds his hands together. “I bet Ash thinks I really enjoy this PR news after this Yut-Lung thing…”

Roxy’s voice is icy. “He can go fuck himself in the head if he really thinks that. You asked for none of this and I’ll kick him in the balls if he upsets you.”

A startled laugh escapes from Eiji’s mouth. “Please don’t. I don’t want Jessica to have a heart attack.” He gets up from the chair, giving Roxy one last strained smile. “Wish me luck.”

Roxy picks up her pen again to continue working on her sketch and winks at Eiji. “You’ll do great.”

Just as he feared before, a few of his coworkers give him sympathetic smiles when they see Eiji in the hallway and he tries to return them as gracefully as he can when, in reality, all he wants to do is scream. He finally enters the area where Ash’s shooting will be done and his traitorous heart jumps weakly when his eyes fall on Ash.

Which is absurd, really, because Ash’s not even wearing overly fancy clothes since it’s only a testing shoot. But the black sweater he’s wearing looks good on him, _really_ looks good even. It brings out the stormy green of his eyes, makes his sharp cheekbones look even sharper. He looks like a young and untouchable god as he sits on a chair in all black, calmly letting people put make up on his gorgeous face.

_Thirsty hoe,_ a voice that sounds like Yut-Lung’s whispers inside his head but Eiji ignores it. The more he looks at Ash, the more he feels like he’s actually gazing at a dangerous sunlight but Eiji can’t make himself look another way.

Until Ash turns his head and meets his eyes.

Eiji’s whole body freezes and he watches in horror as Ash gently tells something to the make-up artist, standing up and walking towards him. Even his fingertips feel numb as Ash walks closer, and he secretly but firmly pinches himself to snap out of it.

_Don’t make a fool of yourself in front of him,_ he hisses internally.

“Hi, Ash!” Eiji says when Ash finally stands in front of him. He feels incredibly proud of himself since his voice didn’t shake and he managed to sound friendly. “Are you ready for today’s testing shoot?”

“Hello, Eiji.” Ash murmurs and Eiji almost, _almost_ faints because of Ash’s coy smile. “Yeah, I’m excited about it.” He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “But I want to apologize from you before that.”

Eiji’s heartbeat drastically returns to a regular rhyme and he picks his next words carefully, _patiently_. “You’ve already apologized, Ash. In detail. I don’t think we need to dwell on it again.”

Ash’s face slightly hardens for a reason Eiji doesn’t understand. “I did but that was before I learned new things.” He takes a deep breath. “I didn’t know you and Yut-Lung were boyfriends. So I’m sure this whole tweet drama reflected badly on your relationship. I’m sorry about that, Eiji.”

Eiji isn’t exactly sure which part of this conversation drives him crazy. Maybe it’s the way Ash’s so confidently convicted about his and Yut-Lung’s nonexistent relationship, just because some magazine decided it’d a good story even though there’s literally no other proof, (And since Ash himself is a big celebrity, he should know how magazines often write false news for clicks.) or maybe it’s about how Ash feels responsible for this _ridiculous_ thing but at that moment, he literally sees red and his voice comes out much louder than he intended.

“I’m not,” Eiji snaps angrily. “Dating anybody! And I never will if it goes on like this! Why does everyone feel the need to meddle in my private life? Make fake news about me? I just want them to leave me alone!” His nostrils flare when he looks at Ash. “Why can’t _you_ just accept my forgiveness and move on? _Why?”_

Eiji feels out of breath when he finishes and a heavy burden settles on his chest as he gets a hold of what he’s just done. A few people from the shooting crew are looking at him with open mouths but Eiji pays no attention to them and looks at Ash instead.

Ash’s green eyes are wide with shock, the look on his beautiful face close to regret, and Eiji suddenly feels like he’s about to be sick. “Eiji, I just—“

“I need a moment.” Eiji blurts, practically running from the shooting area.

He doesn’t even notice where his feet are taking him at first but he doesn’t hesitate to enter in when he finds himself in front of one of the make-up rooms. Eiji leans against the closed door to take a few calming breaths. His eyes catches the sight of a fluffy pillow and before he has a chance to think about it, he grabs the pillow and screams into it.

“Honestly, such a mood.” a voice says.

Eiji startles and quite literally, falls on his butt.

“Woah!” Heavy steps approaches him and Eiji sees Sing Soo-Ling’s extending a hand for him when he lifts his head. “Sorry—didn’t mean to scare you. You OK?”

“Yeah…” Eiji says distantly as he stands up with Sing’s help and because he’s a human disaster, he blurts his next words. “How old are you again?”

Sing grins in an unbothered way. “Eighteen. You’re asking because I’m too tall, right?” He sighs dramatically without waiting for an answer. “You can’t imagine how tiny I was just four years ago. Everyone made fun of me, especially that asshole Ash. Well guess who’s the tallest now, bastards?”

Eiji laughs without meaning to, shaking his head, and Sing looks pleased with himself for making him laugh. “Hey, is it OK I’m hiding here? I can leave if I’m gonna get someone in trouble.”

“You’re fine.” Eiji assures. “What are you ‘hiding’ from?”

Sing grimaces. “Yut-Lung Lee is doing a photoshoot right now so I wanted to stay away from the firing line.” He whistles lightly. “Though I can’t say I completely blame the guy for being this moody… Heard he also had two shootings for _Vogue_ and _Harper’s Bazaar_ today.”

“Yes, Yut-Lung works very hard.” Eiji says sadly because God knows he and Yut-Lung fight a lot about this.

“So, uh…” Sing starts hesitantly, looking incredibly young despite intimidating his height. “You seemed… upset earlier. I hope there’s no problem?”

“Oh.” Eiji’s throat suddenly feels dry. He sends an anxious glance at Sing but the guy just looks patient and kind. “I felt… overwhelmed. And I…kinda…yelled at Ash?”

Eiji nervously waits for his reaction but Sing just nods in understanding. “Good for you. I think more people should try yelling at Ash, it can be useful for him.” His face slightly hardens a moment later. “But why? Did he upset you?”

“No.” Eiji says quickly but firmly. “No, he didn’t do anything. It’s just... I’m going through some unpleasant stuff these days and I guess I took it out on him. Which was very unfair.”

“Man, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Sing murmurs. “These last weeks were extremely fucked up for you and yet you handled it very well. Obviously you were gonna blow up at one point.”

Eiji still doesn’t look very convicted.

“Look, knowing Ash, he’s probably gonna come to you like a wet kitten by the lunch time and you two will figure it out. Trust me.”

Something about the boyish joy and confidence in Sing’s voice makes Eiji laugh again and Sing smiles shyly.

“Well, thank you. That definitely made me feel better.” Eiji sighs lightly. “I should probably get back to work…”

“Oh, good thing you reminded me! I forgot I have to be here too.” Sing says cheerfully, opening the door for Eiji. “After you.”

They quietly walk back to the shooting area in a comfortable silence and Sing goes to stand by Max Lobo’s side after giving Eiji one last smile. Thankfully, everyone seems to ignore Eiji’s earlier tantrum as they’re all ready for the shooting, because Jessica definitely doesn’t tolerate gossiping in work times. After work, however, is a whole different story.

Eiji sends Ash a nervous look when he finally takes his place but the blonde guy seems focused on the shooting. A meaningful gleam passes through his eyes when he comes eye to eye with Eiji for a second, but then it fades quickly and Ash Lynx looks completely beautiful and professional in front of the camera. Eiji gulps down.

“Alright everyone, we’re starting.” Ibe says seriously. “Lights, camera, action.”

* * *

Turns out, Jessica is an even more generous boss than Ash originally thought, because the lunch time at _Allure_ consists an open buffet that’s filled with many delicious dishes. However, Ash feels too nervous to eat properly, so he just takes a small bowl of avocado shrimp salad, eyes anxiously searching for Eiji.

An annoying mouth smack distracts Ash and he just turns in time to witness Sing filling his mouth with a considerably big sized dumpling. Ash’s both disgusted and impressed.

Sing chews slowly without taking his eyes from Ash and he’s not about to beaten by this damn brat, so Ash stubbornly holds the glaring contest. Sing finally rolls his eyes after he swallows his bite. “He’s at Ms. Randy’s terrace.”

Ash doesn’t move. “How do you know?”

“I know everything.” Sing replies, lazily dipping his dumplings into soy sauce. “Now go.”

Ash sighs heavily but he knows Sing’s probably telling the truth. The kid has a way of knowing these type of things.

He enters the terrace with anxious and slow steps. He has no idea about Eiji’s mood right now, and the last thing he needs to do is upset him even more.

Eiji’s sitting on the floor amongst the various flowers and Ash must be turning into the world’s cheesiest guy, but at that moment, all he can think is how Eiji himself looks a like flower too. The world’s most beautiful flower, most probably.

As if he senses Ash’s gaze, Eiji lifts his head and Ash’s breathing hitches when Eiji’s dark eyes find his. _So deep,_ Ash thinks stupidly. _So big._

“Can—can I sit with you?” Ash asks hesitantly.

Eiji’s lips part for a breath –a gesture Ash watches helplessly— and he quickly nods.

Ash slowly walks over to him and sits on the floor beside Eiji, putting his salad bowl next to Eiji’s bowl of udon noodles.

“Is it delicious?” Ash asks, just to have a light start.

“Tolerable.” Eiji says with a sigh. “I still prefer natto, to be honest…”

“Oh, I’ve never tasted natto before. Is it good?”

Something like amusement settles on Eiji’s expression. “I don’t know if it’s appropriate for everyone’s taste.” Ash goes to answer with something teasing but before he has the chance, Eiji’s face darkens with shame. “I’m so sorry for yelling at you earlier, Ash. I’m deeply ashamed by my immature behavior.”

“No.” Ash says hastily. “No, Eiji, I’m so—“ He suddenly stops and exhales a deep breath of annoyance. “Fuck, you must be getting really sick of my apologies.”

A startled laugh escapes from Eiji’s mouth and Ash feels warm all over from the sound of it. “I mean…” Eiji says with a strained smile, shrugging helplessly.

“Well, I swear I’m gonna be better after I say this.” Ash promises and Eiji nods slowly. “I know ‘I didn’t mean it.’ is the world’s shittiest apology but I can’t think of anything else to say about this situation. It feels like all I ever do is make you even more miserable instead of helping you.”

“Ash—“ Eiji interrupts anxiously.

“But I wanna fix this.” Ash says intensely. “And I understand if you don’t want it, but I’ll be really happy if you let me be your friend, Eiji.”

Because Ash’s accepted the fact Eiji doesn’t want any romantic relationship right now. If his earlier gentle rejection at this terrace wasn’t an enough proof, then today’s outburst definitely is. _I’ll never date anybody if it goes on like this,_ he’d said angrily and if that’s what he needs right now, then Ash’s definitely going to respect it.

But, at the same time, he can’t make himself move away from Eiji’s orbit.

“Friends…?” Eiji repeats slowly.

“Yes.” Ash says with a dried throat, ignoring the ugly voice inside him chanting _It’s not enough, it’s not enough, it’s not enough!_ “Friends.”

Eiji continues looking at him with his big dark eyes. Then, suddenly, those eyes get impossibly gentler and Eiji nods shyly. “Okay, I’ll be your friend, Ash.”

“That’s—“ Ash swallows audibly. “That’s good.” He turns his attention back to the salad to calm his nerves and Eiji does the same with his noodles. They eat in silence.

“So…” Eiji says after a while. “Now that the testing shoot is over, have you decided on a city for the official shootings?”

Ash’s budget was very limited when he was getting ready to release _Angel Eyes_ so everything had to be done in New York. But now that he has tons of sponsors, he’s going to take advantage from it as much as he can.

“I did. We’re starting in Rome.” Ash says with a light smile. “I always liked the city and I think it’s especially suitable for one of my new songs _._ ” He pauses hesitantly. “Speaking of, do you… do you wanna hear a new song from _Banana Fish_?”

Eiji freezes for a moment before he turns his shocked expression to Ash. “Wait, _seriously?_ ”

“I mean, if you want to.” Ash murmurs with a red face. “Now that we’re friends…”

Eiji’s shy chuckle feels like a sweet caramel at the tip of Ash’s tongue. “Yeah, gladly.”

Ash pulls his headphones from his pocket and gives one of them to Eiji. “This one is called _Rhapsody._ ”

_Don’t fall in love,_ Ash desperately tells himself as he watches Eiji’s serene face. _Don’t fall in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how it basically went:
> 
> **eiji:** bro  
>  **ash:** what bro  
>  **eiji:** tell the whole world that we’re bros  
>  **ash:** *whispers* we’re bros  
>  **eiji:** why’d you whisper bro?  
>  **ash:** because you’re my whole world bro  
>  **eiji:** b r o
> 
> **up next:** we're going *plane emoji* rome! 
> 
> thank you so much for tolerating my bad jokes. see you next chapter, sweet angels. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, million thanks to everyone for their support. i love you all so much! i really hope you'll like asheiji and yuesing scenes this chapter. :')

**Ash Lynx Updates** @LynxKittenArmy

Max confirmed the crew is going to Rome for the album shooting. If you’re in Rome, keep your eyes wide open for a possible encounter. :)

 **367** Retweets **729** Likes

_ Show replies _

**ira @ Banana Hell** @iera_jun

umm do you know if eiji will be there as well?

 **Ash Lynx Updates** @LynxKittenArmy

Most probably!

 **ira @ Banana Hell** @iera_jun

LKDWDKLWSJWLKW YAAAAS!! #asheiji

-

 **Banana Nana /** **ナナ** @nanamka

FRIENDLY REMINDER: I know we’re all excited about the possible Asheiji photos from Rome, but for the love of God, PLEASE don’t tag Ash and/or Eiji in any shipping stuff. Eiji’s just returned to social media, let’s not make the poor guy uncomfortable.

 **271** Retweets **671** Likes

_ Show replies _

**依婷** @xiaoxxb_612

Hard agree. Eiji suffered enough.

 **Bri @Trying to Live Past Black Friday** @Certified_Weeb

^^^^^ THIS. I know shipping is very fun. But making REAL people uncomfortable is never OK. I also ship Asheiji hardcore but we have to be respectful guys. Especially after what Eiji’s has gone through :/

* * *

“Rome, is that so?” Yut-Lung says lazily, lying on the sofa with his bright red morning gown, and Eiji already knows he has to use some sweet-talk.

He tries not to sigh as he continues preparing his small suitcase. He’s already checked the weather forecast, it’s either cloudy or rainy for the next few days, so he wants to take appropriate clothes with him.

“Yes, Rome.” Eiji answers calmly. ”Ash wants a nostalgic atmosphere for this song.”

“How dramatic.” Yut-Lung snorts and Eiji kindly doesn’t point out that he’s literally the definition of _dramatic._ “What’s the song called again?”

“ _No One Knows._ ”

Yut-Lung tilts his head in confusion. “I feel like his second album has a much more melancholic vibe than the first one.”

“Yeah, guess you can say that.” Eiji says thoughtfully. “But it also carries a fun vibe. For example, there’s a song named _Three O’Clock_ and honestly, I think it’s my favorite from the whole album.”

There’s a heavy silence behind him and when Eiji turns around with a frown, he sees Yut-Lung’s looking at him with an open mouth.

“He let you listen the new album?!” his best friend shrieks.

“He—yeah?” Eiji says confusedly. “I’ll be the one who photographs him, Yue, I have to know the atmosphere we’re going for.” He blushes a little. “Plus, we’re friends now…”

Yut-Lung meanly snorts at this and Eiji can’t help but sighs. “Stop giving me an attitude. You know I’d be more than happy to jump straight into his arms but he doesn’t want me that way.”

“You’re both so stupid, it gives me such a headache.” Yut-Lung snaps with a disgusted face. “But it’s a big deal for him to trust you in this way. You know, for safety reason…”

Eiji’s lips curl into an offended pout. “You don’t think I’d… leak the album or something, right?”

“My God, of course not.” Yut-Lung stands up and pecks Eiji on his cheek. “I just meant he cares about you in a _certain_ way, got it?” He flutters his long eyelashes and Eiji huffs a laugh.

“Quit it.”

“Fine.” Yut-Lung surprisingly lets go and takes a big step towards Eiji’s suitcase. “So, what are you taking with you? I can’t let my best friend be a fashion disaster. Especially when there’s certainly gonna be someone with a camera at some point.” He pauses meaningfully. “Are you sure it’s gonna be OK for you?”

Not for the first time, Eiji notices how youthful Yut-Lung looks when he’s not wearing his trademark burning stare. Right now, he just looks like any other twenty year old with his ridiculous morning gown and a slightly worried look on his face.

Eiji wants to see this normalcy on him more.

“I’ll be just fine,” Eiji says with a gentle voice. “But I’ll also be very happy if you come to Rome with us.”

Yut-Lung’s black eyes widen with surprise before he quickly puts on his usual playful smirk. “Aww, you’ll miss me that much, kitten?”

Eiji rolls his eyes but doesn’t let Yut-Lung distract him. “Yeah. I’ll miss you. So you should just come with me instead.”

Yut-Lung’s smirk shakes a little on the edges, and he finally heaves a long sigh, giving Eiji a tired little smile. “I really don’t know, Eiji… I can get a new job of—“

“Yeah, you can get a new job offer any minute, I know.” Eiji says heatedly. “Your asshole agent almost never turns down any offer, even though you’ve just healed from a nasty cold. What happens if your body can’t take it again?” He grabs Yut-Lung’s cold hands with his own warm ones. “I know literally everyone calls you _dragon boy_ but you’re just a simple human. And every human needs a break from time to time.”

Yut-Lung’s mouth opens but he makes no noise, looking extremely doubtful. His posture turns stressed.

“Come on, Yue.” Eiji urges kindly. “You like Rome. Think of all the shopping you can do.”

“Dammit,” Yut-Lung hisses weakly. “Fine. You won. I’m coming with you.”

Eiji lets out a little joyful scream, throwing his arms around Yut-Lung’s neck. His best friend immediately hugs back and tucks himself deeper into Eiji’s embrace.

“Thanks.” Yut-Lung murmurs shyly.

“Anytime, baby snake.”

* * *

The minute they set their feet on Rome, Ash betrays him in the cruelest way possible but then again, Sing doesn’t expect less from that asshole.

They’re all standing on the hotel hobby and trying to decide what to do when Ash slowly approaches him like a predatory animal. “Hey, wanna go sightseeing?”

Sing’s taken aback. “Don’t you have a photoshoot to do?”

Ash rolls his eyes. “Duh, not with me, dummy. So, do you want to?”

“I mean, sure.” Sing says awkwardly, because he’s still at an age where new cities make him giddy. Sue him.

“Great!” Ash says brightly. He turns to call out Max. “Hey Max, Sing says he can go sightseeing with Yut-Lung.”

“ _What?!_ ” Sing hisses immediately, eyes going wide in terror. Max walks over to them and Sing looks over from his shoulder where Yut-Lung is quietly talking to Eiji. He furiously shakes his head. “No no no no, I only meant _I_ can go sightseeing. Which is not necessary at all, Max, I’d rather stay and help you.”

“You’re such a spoilsport, Sing.” Ash says in a bored voice.

“You only want me and him to go so you can have Eiji all to yourself.” Sing snaps. “You literally spent the whole flight making heart eyes at him.”

Ash’s blonde eyebrows creases with an annoyed frown but he doesn’t deny it.

“Regardless of, er, Ash’s intention,” Max starts temperately, successfully ignoring Ash’s death glare. “I’ll really be grateful if you go with Yut-Lung, Sing. You know how Jess is overprotective of him and Eiji…”

Sing takes an evasive look at Yut-Lung over Max’s shoulder again and sees he’s absently playing with his messy braid. He finally sighs in acceptance. “Fine.”

After Max thanks him in a very sincere way and he subtly kicks Ash in the knee when the bastard smugly smirks, Sing slowly walks over to where Yut-Lung’s standing alone now. Someone, probably Eiji, must have already told him about the situation because he doesn’t look surprised when he notices Sing.

Instead, he just gives Sing a little smile. “Hey, big guy. Looks like you’re stuck with me today.”

Sing tries not to sigh this early. “After you, mooncake.” he says tiredly, and prepares himself for a day full of shopping, pettiness and arguing.

Except, none of that happens.

Almost immediately after they exit the hotel, Yut-Lung asks him if it’s his first time in Rome. Dumbfound, Sing says yes, and the long haired guy happily pulls a map from his bag and declares they’ll visit Vatican museums first.

That’s not what Sing expected at all, but he’s oddly pleased.

It almost feels like Yut-Lung Lee is a completely different person when he’s away from the blinding glow of the flashlights. There’s no makeup on his pale face, yet his skin still shines with a fresh liveliness. He’s not wearing overly fancy clothes either, just a simple light sweater and jeans, yet he still looks like gorgeous supermodel he is.

Holy hell, Sing really shouldn’t think stuff like this, but he’s only a human.

Rain starts drizzling when they’re walking in the gardens and Yut-Lung smoothly pulls an umbrella from his bag, passing it to Sing, which makes sense since he’s the taller one, but then he links their arms together and Sing’s hundred percent sure his heartbeat is very much audible after this.

“So...” Yut-Lung says after a minute. “I guess you’re still in school even though you’re Max’s assistant?"

“Yeah.” Sing tries to answer as normally as he can, his skin feeling extra warm on the place where Yut-Lung is touching him. “Distance education. Max gave me an internship beside him. Guess you can say it’s about… being in the kitchen of the business.” He immediately grimaces. “Wow, that sounds stupid as fuck. Please forget everything I just said.”

Yut-Lung’s sudden melodic laugh catches Sing off guard. He watches with an open mouth as Yut-Lung’s face turns even more softer with his laugh and a happy flush settles on his cheeks. “Alright, if that’s what you want…”

“You—“ Sing starts despite himself, swallowing to wet this dry throat. “You looks much happier. Comparing to your mood during work.”

Yut-Lung’s smile vanishes as quickly as it appeared and Sing worries he said something critically wrong before Yut-Lung twirls his long braid, sighing quietly. “The work… makes me intensely stressful these days.” he finally admits. “And I feel like I have to put on a… certain persona, in order to be taken seriously by people.”

Sing’s voice is gentle. “I understand.”

“It was actually Eiji who convicted me to come here.” Yut-Lung says absently. “He wanted me to chill out a little.”

“Well, then I’m so glad he did.” Sing says sincerely.

Yut-Lung smiles again and snuggles deeper into Sing’s personal space like he’s about to give him a secret. His sweet chrysanthemum perfume fills Sing’s lungs. “I actually want to go to college one day.” he whispers shyly. “But I don’t know when. I don’t know if I’m smart enough for it.”

“Of course you are.” Sing replies calmly, and he’s not even saying this to please Yut-Lung. “You wouldn’t be such a successful model today if you weren’t smart. You can do whatever you want. And if you struggle, then I’ll be there to help you.”

Yut-Lung’s alluring black eyes widen upon this, pink lips opening for a breath (a motion Sing watches in an enchanted way) and he turns his head away as a very red blush rushes to his cheeks. Sing decides he likes the color very much.

Yut-Lung doesn’t complain even once as they continue their tour in the city. Turns out, he’s familiar with the city and also a very good tour guide. He takes Sing to famous tourist locations and makes sure he photographs Sing there, sometimes including himself to this photos. _(I’ve learned a thing or two from Eiji, you know.)_

Sing can’t remember the last time he had this much fun. It’s both confusing and delighting.

They finally get hungry and Yut-Lung takes him to a restaurant in _Piazza Navona._ Sing goes with pizza capricciosa while Yut-Lung orders a lasagna with lots and lots of cheese, looking over the moon as he eats.

Sing chuckles fondly. “You have quite the appetite, I like it.”

Yut-Lung tenses too suddenly at this, but before Sing has a chance to panic, he lifts his eyes to Sing’s face and whatever he sees there makes his shoulders loosen. “I—thanks?”

“I didn’t mean anything bad, I swear!” Sing says desperately. “I—I like guys with appetite.”

Fuck. Fuck, he did not just say _that._

“Oh? Good to know.” Yut-Lung purrs quietly, taking a long sip from his wine and somehow, the gesture is so seductive that Sing feels his face burn in hot flames. He’s about to have a heart attack, he’s sure of it.

Yut-Lung drops the act a moment later and smiles coyly. It’s a miracle Sing can still breathe at this point. “I don’t always have a chance to eat whatever I want.” His face falls a little. “My agency checks my body size every two weeks to make sure I don’t gain too much weight. Otherwise they’re afraid no one will want to hire me anymore.”

The anger he feels is so sudden and so intense that Sing’s hand curls into a fist and he speaks without thinking. “Well, that makes no sense.” he snaps angrily. “I mean look at you. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Both he and Yut-Lung freeze for different reasons. Sing’s thinking about changing his whole identity and starting a new life when all of sudden, Yut-Lung laughs in the most adorable way possible and Sing’s whole body feels warm all over.

“Thank you, Sing.” Yut-Lung finally says shyly.

“No problem.” Sing says quietly and he doesn’t know if he meant something more before in his life.

* * *

**leeyutlung**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: The camera is angled from the bottom. Yut-Lung’s winking at the camera, wavy hair looking a little messy in the wind, and Sing’s standing behind him. They’re not touching but they’re close. Both are smiling a little.]

Roman Holiday @soo-ling.s

_21.764 Likes_

_ See 1009 comments _

-

 **Natalia** @littlemissstarshine-

WHAT’S HAPPENING ARE YUE AND SING DATING OMG THIS WAS SO UNEXPECTED

**142** Retweets **569** Likes

-

 **catherine @ yuesing is a thing??!!** @yutlungshair

IDK what’s happening between Yut-Lung and Sing but I 100% support them! My dragon boy said many times he likes tall men. Go climb to him like a monkey, baby.

**77** Retweets **203** Likes

* * *

Okay, maybe Sing was _a little bit_ right about Ash wanting to spend time with Eiji alone, but Eiji doesn’t look uncomfortable after Max and Ibe send them on ahead for a “scout trip”, so Ash doesn’t feel guilty.

They start from The Spanish Steps since it’s close to their hotel. Ash really does love his fans, but he has reservations about getting recognized while Eiji is with him (He doesn’t want people to violate Eiji’s privacy again.) so he wears glasses and plain clothes. God, he really hopes Eiji doesn’t think he looks like a complete nerd.

The weather isn’t cold, by all means, but Ash doesn’t hesitate about untangling his thin scarf and wrapping it around Eiji’s neck when he notices the older guy’s shaking a little. Ash’s fingers freeze when he notices what he’s doing, but then Eiji thanks him quietly with a perfect little blush, and Ash quickly nods with a violent blush of his own.

“So, uhh…” Ash starts awkwardly, trying to get rid of his blush as soon as possible. “You’ve been in Rome before, right? Do you like the city?”

“I do.” Eiji answers softly, the silky murmur of his voice fondling Ash’s soul. “Yut-Lung dragged me here with him for a photoshoot a few years ago.” His shoulders drop. “Unfortunately, Trevi Fountain was in restoration.”

Ash brightens up. “Then it’s our next destination. We’re already close.” He leans forward and stares into Eiji’s dark brown eyes. “I want you to enjoy yourself while we’re here, Eiji.”

He watches in a satisfied happiness as Eiji’s eyes go wide and he shutters. “C-can I take a few photos of you in this steps?”

“Sure.” Ash smirks.

Ash never really got comfortable with photo or video shoots over the years. It’s like he _can’t_ stop himself from going rigid with stress, or feeling like a show monkey as people direct their cameras at his face. In fact, this is probably the least favorite thing he likes about his job. And yet, Eiji spreads such a calming energy to his surroundings that Ash doesn’t feel a single drop of irritation as he poses under Eiji’s gentle instructions.

Eiji casted a spell on him. Ash can’t think of any other explanation.

(Also, it’s not like he complains about it.)

Ash finally returns to Eiji’s side after he’s done taking photos and politely takes a look at Eiji’s camera when he extends it. An impressed whistle escapes from his mouth.

“These are… real good.” Ash says dumbly. “I mean your photography is always good but right now the weather is gloomy, and yet your photos are still stunning. You’re so talented.”

“I— thank you.” Eiji says rather loudly, cheeks burning with his lovely blush again, and Ash genuinely feels happy about putting that look on Eiji’s face.

Their walk to Trevi Foundation passes in a comfortable silence. They walk so close that Ash can feel Eiji’s body temperature and he burns with the want to reach out and hold Eiji’s hand, but making Eiji uncomfortable is the last thing he wants in the world, so Ash refrains.

Eiji sighs in a quiet happy way when they reach to the fountain. “There was an ice cream parlor around here,” he says. “I can’t remember the exact place but they had a flavor I literally fell in love with. _Panna cotta,_ maybe?”

Ash stares. “You’re kidding.”

“What?”

“Panna cotta is one of my favorite flavors.” Ash says excitedly. “And I think I know which ice cream parlor you’re talking about, they serve the _best_ panna cotta. Wanna go there?”

“Sure.” Eiji looks hesitant. “But aren’t you worried someone might recognize you?”

He is, actually, but Ash firmly shakes his head. “We’ll be okay.”

Eiji stays silent for a moment before his lips curl with shy little smile, making Ash’s heart race faster.

Trevi Foundation stands in front of them with its whole gorgeous glory and Eiji looks very excited about seeing it again. He takes Ash’s photographs from different angles again but under Ash’s gentle bullying, Eiji also allows Ash to takes photos of him with the foundation. They dutifully throw coins into the water and Ash almost asks Eiji what he wished for, but biting his tongue in the last moment to not look like a nosy person. (Even though he is, when it comes to Eiji.)

Eiji confirms this was the parlor he was talking about and Ash pulls his beanie tighter around his blonde head before they walk in. It’s not very crowded, thank God, but Ash still tries to keep a low profile. He orders two bowls of panna cotta ice cream and two hot chocolates for them. (Because he doesn’t want Eiji to feel cold.)

The cashier girl gives them a very meaningful look and Ash’s heart stops for a moment, thinking she figured out who he is, but then she lifts a teasing eyebrow at Ash _and_ looks at Eiji. Blood rushes to Ash’s cheeks as he realizes the girl probably thinks they’re a regular couple on a date and she’s well-meaningly teasing them for it. He’s glad Eiji’s too busy texting someone to notice the girl’s look, otherwise Ash would die from embarrassment.

They find a quiet and out of the sight corner in the shop. Eiji’s eyes slip shut from the first bite of his ice cream. “Oh my God, it tastes heavenly.”

Ash’s insides feels warm despite the cold of the ice cream. “Glad you like it.”

They talk about anything and everything as they savor their ice cream and hot chocolate. Ash doesn’t know where this comes from, but at some point he admits his selfie skills are pretty bad considering he’s celebrity and he should be good at it. Eiji kindly requests his phone and under Ash’s dumfound stare, he tells him a few basic things about angles and good lights, snapping a few selfies of them to prove his points.

Ash internally screams when he realizes there are photos of him and Eiji on his phone now.

Eiji, completely clueless, gives him his phone back. “Here, you try now.”

Ash literally jumps into the opportunity.

They visit a few more tourist locations after that and apparently, the nerd inside Ash is unstoppable, because he finds himself telling Eiji about every cultural information he knows while they’re touring Colosseum and the Roman Forum. But weirdly, Eiji looks like he doesn’t mind at all and listens Ash’s boring explanations with a fascinated look on his face. Ash tries not to splutter under his kind stare.

Wherever they go, Eiji dutifully takes photos of Ash like his job requires but they have a new routine now. After that, Ash takes the camera and photographs Eiji in the same place, though he’s sure his photography skills are trash compared to Eiji's. And finally, Ash takes out his phone and takes a selfie of them together to “improve his skills” with Eiji’s help.

He’s so giddy about it that he’s going to scream into his pillow in his room.

They finally decide to return to their hotel after a tiring day. Eiji thoughtfully examines the photos from the screen of his camera. “I hope these samples will be helpful to Ibe-san when he does the actual photoshoot.”

Ash throws him a casual glance and chooses his next words carefully. “We’ll still do the photoshoot but I also want to use some the photos you took.”

Eiji visibly looks shocked. “Ash, I only took them to give Ibe-san some ideas. They’re junk.”

At this, Ash stops in the middle of the road and looks at Eiji with an offended look. “I don’t think,” he says seriously. “You realize how _magical_ your photographs are.”

Eiji seems lost for words and he quickly turns his head, but he’s not fast enough to hide his blush from Ash. “Well, whatever you want, I guess.”

Ash smiles and they continue walking.

He can’t stop himself from looking at the photos on his phone when they’re in the elevator. He cautiously takes a look at Eiji’s face but the other guy only looks tired from the day’s activities, resting his weight on one foot.

“Some of these selfies I took are pretty good.” he starts in a light tone before he has a chance to think about it. “I’d put one of them on Instagram but I guess you wouldn’t like it.”

The elevator door opens with a ding noise at that moment and Eiji steps out of it without speaking. Cold sweat starts dripping from Ash’s back, he thinks about opening his mouth and apologizing from Eiji for saying something so weird when all of sudden, Eiji turns to look at him and smiles sweetly.

“I don’t mind.” he says casually.

Ash’s mouth falls open out of his control. “You don’t… mind?” he slowly asks. “People can… talk, you know.”

“Yeah, but that’s all they do anyway.” Eiji answers in the same kind voice. “So yeah, go ahead and post a photo of us if you want. I really don’t mind, Ash.”

Eiji touches Ash’s thin scarf on his neck and for a crazy moment, Ash tries to think a way to make sure the scarf stays in Eiji’s possession but turns out, there’s no need. Because Eiji just adjusts it and gives Ash one last sweet smile before he walks away. “See you later.”

The elevator door closes again and Eiji leaves Ash standing there alone, confused and drunk in love.

* * *

**ash-lynx**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Ash and Eiji are sitting on a table with ice cream and hot chocolate in front of them. Eiji rests his cheek against his palm with a cute smile on his face and Ash’s glasses makes him look even more handsome.]

#pannacotta @okumura.eiji

_891.378 Likes_

-

 **valentinAAAHHHH** @agapealto07

AAAAHHHH AM I DREAMING OR DID ASH REALLY POST A SELFIE WITH EIJI?!

 **1024** Retweets **3126** Likes

-

 **reilie @ love yourself and buy TWEWY** @Tesereil

Who even was I before this Asheiji selfie? I’m not even joking at this point. I feel like a brand new person after I saw that photo…

**553** Retweets **781** Likes

-

 **Musiusi** @Musiusi_

Look y’all I’m also screaming about the Asheiji selfie for the past six hours but there’s a reason why Ash turned off the comments. He knew we’d lose our damn minds. Pls make sure you don’t make him or Eiji uncomfortable about the shipping stuff.

 **762** Retweets **911** Likes

-

 **sal #lynxkitten** @sallylynxx

looks like eiji okumura finally did it huh… it was his main goal from the very beginning congrats attention hoe

 **125** Retweets **304** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Lara @ ASHEIJI SELFIE!!!** @laracraft

DEEP SIGH why must someone always have to be this hateful… Everyone please report this rude bitch.

* * *

The day before they’re supposed to leave Rome, the weather is so unusually sunny that under Yut-Lung’s strong persistence he, Sing, Eiji and Ash find themselves in _Villa Borghese_ for a bike tour. Eiji thinks their group is a little strange but well, he’s seen more strange groups before.

Eiji can admit he really _did not_ expect to see his best friend and Ash’s assistant flirting but it’s possibly one the best surprises ever. The harsh tension he often carries is gone from Yut-Lung’s shoulders as he looks up at Sing with stars in his black eyes and Sing looks smitten just from a simple smile from Yut-Lung.

Eiji resists the urge to dry his imaginary tears of happiness.

It looks like something’s bothering Ash for a while but Eiji has no idea about it. He throws him a questioning glance as Ash adjusts his glasses restlessly. Ash looks at where Sing and Yut-Lung are now renting the bicycle.

“I, um.” Ash says almost shyly. “I don’t know how to ride a bicycle.”

“That’s it?” Eiji laughs but he immediately wants to kick himself when he sees how Ash flinches. “I’m not very good at it either. I mean I _used to be,_ when I was still living in Japan but now I’m out of practice.”

Ash still looks shy. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Eiji says kindly. “And don’t worry, we’re renting a surrey bike. Sing and Yue will do the most of the work, you and I can sit in the back and pedal slowly.”

Ash’s voice turns silky smooth, his jade eyes shining under the bright sunlight. “So you will stay with me then?”

 _See,_ that’s the thing Eiji doesn’t understand about him. For someone who exclusively asked to be “ _just friends_ ”, Ash sure flirts a lot with Eiji. Which is _very_ confusing and frustrating for him.

But Eiji can shamelessly admit he’s weak man, so naturally, he flirts back.

“Yeah.” Eiji replies in the same coy tone. “I’ll stay with you.”

Yut-Lung clears his throat once they all settle on the bike and speaks in a very serious voice. “The co-pilot is speaking. Is everyone ready for the ride?”

Ash rolls his eyes. “Just start pedaling.”

“I swear, you’re the most boring person I’ve ever met.”

 _Villa Borghese_ is gorgeous. Eiji literally can’t think of any other word to describe the gardens as they continue their tour on their surrey bike. Fresh wind caresses his face, beautiful smells fill his lungs, and Eiji feels like he’s _flying._

Both Sing and Yut-Lung are good bikers because they’re going a little fast. At some point, Ash yelps fearfully and Eiji firmly holds his hand as an instinct. Ash blinks at their combined hands but before Eiji can drop it, he holds it impossibly tighter.

“Don’t let go.” Ash says seriously.

Eiji’s throat suddenly feels dry. “I won’t.” he promises. “I won’t.”

* * *

**leeyutlung**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Yut-Lung, Sing, Eiji and Ash are on a surrey bike. Sing’s arm is casually wrapped around Yut-Lung’s waist. Ash and Eiji are sitting on the back and they basically have a nonexistent space between them. Everyone is smiling happily.]

Arrivederci Roma! Till next time. :’) #villaborghese @okumura.eiji @ash-lynx @soo-ling.s

_924.678 Likes_

_ See 10478 comments _

**dragonyue**** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

 **fannyutleee** I NEVER KNEW I NEEDED THIS OMG

 **yuexeiji** my favourite besties (yue and eiji) and my favourite ships (yuesing / asheiji) together on a date?? brb crying

 **ASHEIJIFAN1** YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LOUD I SCREAMED

 **stella.xavier** This is a very cute photo but I have to ask this: How the fuck is Eiji Okumura the oldest in this group and yet he looks like he’s the youngest? H O W ???

 **leeyutlung** @stella.xaiver 1)that bitch tiny 2)his unlimited cuteness keeps him eternally young

-

 **adelxbed** @Heidi_3399

My heart’s not strong enough to handle all this events. Goodbye fellow shippers.

**224** Retweets **462** Likes

_ Show replies _

**MafiaPingu** @mafiapingu

deadass i feel this on a spiritual level. my throat hurts from all the screaming i did bc of that photo…

-

 **[semi hiatus] timy @ ASHEIJI!** @smoltimystan

MOOOOD

**1532** Retweets **4471** Likes

-

 **ele @ #bananafish** @aslanjlynx

My baby boy Aslan J. Callenreese excitedly working on his second album, traveling around cities with his (possible) boyfriend, not minding what a bunch of asshole have to say about his life and just generally living his best life?

**3761** Retweets **7035** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, everything i wrote about rome this chapter was based on my own experiences but it's been 5 years, so some details are sketchy. i apologize if i wrote something incorrect.
> 
> anyway, please let me know what do you think about this chapter! see you all in the next one! ❤
> 
>  **up next:** florence and the asheiji


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for a very quick update!
> 
> i honestly teared up a little when i saw this fic has reached to 1000 kudos. i honestly can't thank you enough. love you all so much! ❤

**xilohrdz** @xilohrdz

Something caught my attention as I was looking at the #Asheiji selfie for the 52619126th time. Is…is Eiji wearing ASH’S SCARF????!!!!

[IMAGE][IMAGE]

 **1023** Retweets **3167** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Minamme** @Minamme1

SJBSWSKWBS I KNEW IT!!! I KNEW THAT SCARF LOOKED FAMILIAR OMG

 **mila @ ash and eiji are soulmates** @millasdream

i’m gonna fight anyone who says they’re not in love

* * *

They go to Florence by train to keep up with this whole “melancholic vibe” and Eiji, being the romantic idiot he is, _loves_ train rides, so he’s giddy with excitement when the train starts moving. He nervously tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, distantly noticing it’s grown a little bit too long and he should probably get a haircut, and he sees Ash’s watching the gesture carefully when he lifts his head.

Eiji tries to send back the blush that’s threatening to color his cheeks, swallowing nervously as he tries to come up with something to talk about, when suddenly they hear Yut-Lung’s melodious laugh from the next compartment.

“They get along pretty well, don’t they?” Eiji asks brightly, recalling Yut-Lung’s starlit smile when Sing helped him to get on the train.

Ash pauses for a moment to tear his eyes from Eiji’s hair, looking a little… envious before he grimaces. “Are they dating for real now?”

Eiji laughs. “Not by Yue’s standards. They need to stay in the flirting phase a little bit more. But I guarantee they’ll officially start dating by the times we’re in Paris.”

Ash makes a neural noise. “And you don’t think it’s… too fast?”

Eiji shrugs, not really understanding what Ash wants him to say. “I mean, every relationship requires a different pacing, don’t you think?”

“Right.” Ash faintly murmurs, pulling his knees to his stomach. Eiji almost wants to scold him for stepping on the seat with his red Converses, but he also doesn’t want Ash to think he’s secretly a seventy year old grandma, so he keeps quiet.

“So,” Ash says loudly a moment later, lips curling with a cocky smile, and Eiji’s pulse quickly picks up. “Have you created a tourist route for us yet?”

Eiji blinks. “You… you want to go sightseeing in Florence with me?”

“Who else?” Ash almost _purrs_ , and yeah, Eiji definitely blushes this time. “Besides, Max liked our spontaneous photoshoot in Rome. I was hoping we could do the same here…”

“Okay but I have to ask again,” Eiji says slowly. “You’re not worried about someone recognizing you?”

Ash’s voice carries a gentle stability. “No. You said you weren’t worried about people coming to talk to us, you said you don’t care what people say anymore, so I’m happy as long as you’re happy.”

At times like this, Eiji finds it hard to remember why he can’t just lean over his seat and place himself on Ash’s lap, smothering his face with adoring kisses, but then almost immediately after he thinks this, reality comes crashing down.

He remembers Ash’s not interested.

“Very well,” Eiji answers with a warm smile, none of the daily disappointment he feels shows on his face. “We definitely should go to _Piazzale Michelangelo_ so I can take a couple of good photos of you. But what I really wanna see is _Uffizi Gallery_ and…”

* * *

**okumura.eiji**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Eiji stands between various sculptures and paintings. His body is half-turned to camera and he has a big smile on his face. The photo is aesthetically blurry.]

@ash-lynx tries to improve his photography skills. #notbadatall #uffizigallery

_108.371 Likes_

-

 **roch** @todoroch

Ash and Eiji… went to a museum date…

**823** Retweets **1245 Likes**

**-**

**Elena @ WAITING FOR BANANA FISH** @elenatove

Look I also supported Ash when he first shared Eiji’s photos, I even thought they were extremely cute. But now, idk, this whole thing just seems like a blatant PR stunt. :/ Like I’m sorry but I’m 90% sure he’ll stop seeing Eiji after Banana Fish is out…

 **103** Retweets **304** Likes

_ Show replies _

**danalle** @danalleftr_

THANK YOU! I was waiting for someone to say this.

 **Kosmos The Best Boy** @tenebrisdecora

Even if this is just a PR stunt, what on Earth is wrong with it? Celebs do it all the time, why are you so vocal about your discomfort when it comes to Ash and Eiji? (*cough* two men *cough*) And I’m 90% sure they’ll officially start dating after BF is out. Guess the time will show which one of us is right…

* * *

Max comes to his room that evening for a “status report” and Ash is honestly surprised it took him that long. But then again, Max also enjoys his mini-vacation with Ibe, a friend he hasn’t seen in a long time. Jessica and Max are also going to join them in Paris, which only serves to improve Max’s good mood.

“So,” Max inhales a deep breath as the beginning. Ash’s lounging on the huge featherbed, fresh out of the shower, feeling exhausted from the day’s tiring photoshoot, museum and sightseeing activities.

Not that he complains. Even now, his body aches to feel Eiji’s warmth next to his.

“Not that I don’t like Eiji’s individual photoshoot and think we can’t use them for the album, _but,”_ Max says in a perfect political tone. “Are you sure you don’t want a more professional touch?”

“I’m perfectly happy with the current situation.” Ash says, slowly and seriously.

Max looks at him with serious eyes for another moment before he sighs, shoulders losing their tension. “Very well. Look Ash, I can see you’re having such a good time with Eiji, so much that I can’t remember the last time I saw you this carefree, and I really don’t want to rain on your parade…”

Ash’s lips curl with a colorless smile. “But?”

“But a lot of people think you and Eiji are in a relationship and it’s actually a PR thing.” Max finally says awkwardly. “I mean, this whole thing started with a thirst tweet from you, and now you two post really couple-y photos on Instagram, so naturally people… yeah…”

Ash thinks for a moment as he plays with his fingers. “Is it hurting my career?”

“No.” Max looks a little surprised. “God no. You’re not doing anything wrong or anything people haven’t done already million times before.”

“Then I don’t care what anyone says.” Ash says calmly. “Eiji doesn’t pay attention to what people are saying anymore, so I don’t care about it either.”

Max’s mouth opens and closes a few times, like he’s not sure what to say about this, but he finally deflates with a sigh. “So be it. I trust you, Ash, and I hope you won’t be heartbroken at the end of this.”

Ash tries not to squirm under his manager’s knowing blue gaze.

As much as he didn’t particularly like this conversation, he still feels oddly alone when Max leaves his room. The worst part is, he can’t even call Sing to entertain his boredom because he’s sure as hell Sing’s too busy sucking faces with Yut-Lung Lee right now. Calling Eiji is also out of the options because they’ve just seen each other an hour ago at the dinner and Eiji also looked very exhausted. Ash doesn’t want to bother him. Plus, he also doesn’t want to look _that_ desperate for Eiji’s attention.

With a sigh, he gets up from the bed and prepares himself for a night of movie-in-the-bed with hot cocoa. Ash’s just about to head to the mini-kitchen inside his suite room when someone tentatively knocks on his door and he drags his feet there with a loud groan.

“What now, Max? I—“

Except it’s not Max. It’s Eiji.

He’s still wearing the clothes he chose for their sightseeing trip today and he _practically_ looks dead on his feet from exhaustion. He’s also blushing furiously, which really means something since Eiji blushes easily (Ash knows because he’s recorded every single of them to his memory.) but right now, Eiji literally looks like a _tomato._

He speaks with difficulty. “Ash, I’m… I’m so sorry to bother you but, um…”

A wave of protection instinct rises inside Ash’s chest. “Is there something wrong? Did someone bother you?”

“Oh no, no, everything’s fine.” Eiji quickly assures, but then he grimaces a little. “Well, not _everything..._ You know how Yue and I share a room?”

Ash nods.

“Well, um, I guess he and Sing are having a kind of… _date night_ right now?” Eiji says shyly, and oh God, the blush on his cheeks makes so much sense now. “I didn’t wanna interrupt and I wasn’t sure where to go… so…”

Ash’s brain catches on fire when he understands what it means for them.

“Of course you can stay with me,” he declares rather loudly, gently showing a bewildered Eiji inside his room. “Let’s give the new lovebirds some privacy, I’m sure we can spend a good evening together. And I guess you should spend the night here too! You know, just in case.” His throat feels dry as a desert when he finishes speaking.

Eiji looks at him for a long minute with surprised eyes before he kindly laughs and nods. “Very well.” His eyes widen again when he takes a look around. “God, your room is _gigantic_.”

Ash carefully suppresses his grimace. He doesn’t think they’ll make a bright entrance to their evening by Ash telling Eiji how much he hates this huge suites and how they make him feel lonelier than he already does.

He doesn’t feel so lonely right now, though. He gently smiles at Eiji. “Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?”

Eiji’s eyes shine but he also looks a little shy. “Um, you see, I haven’t got to chance to shower…” He points his own clothes. “So I’d be really grateful if I can use your shower… if you don’t mind…”

Ash’s breath catches at this throat. It’s fine. He can survive this. “Of course. Here, let me show you the bathroom.”

Eiji somehow looks even more shy. “And I…I don’t have any clean clothes with me…can I borrow some from you?”

All the blood inside Ash rushes to his cheeks. He’s _not_ going to survive this. “Sure.”

He shows extra care to make sure his hands don’t shake as he gives Eiji a clean set of sweats but he can’t help it. His whole body burns in flames when he thinks about how his clothes are going to swallow Eiji, how he’ll get to see how cute Eiji will look…

Ash steps into the balcony to give Eiji some privacy and also calm his damn nerves. It’s almost winter in Florence and the winter breeze definitely doesn’t feel nice on Ash’s skin, but he needs to find some chill. Literally.

He finally goes back inside when Eiji calls his name fifteen minutes later and the sight of him steals the oxygen from Ash’s lungs. Just as he expected, his clothes are too big and too long on Eiji. They make him look like an adorable bunny and Ash has to secretly pinch himself to not make a stupid move. Like running to Eiji and sweep him off his feet with a kiss.

But, above of all, Eiji looks _happy_ right now. Ash can work for an eternity to keep this look on Eiji’s face.

His smile is fond instead of cocky. “Feel better?”

“ _Much_ better.” Eiji answers, the blissed look on his face warming Ash’s insides. “God, thank you so much for letting me stay with you. You must be an angel.”

A startled laugh escapes from Ash’s mouth and he wants to say something in a smug manner like _“I’ve heard that line many times before._ ” but what comes out of his mouth is: “Well, you clearly haven’t seen yourself.”

Eiji’s lips part for a breath as his cheeks turns strawberry pink again. Ash decides making Eiji blush is his favorite activity.

“I hope you’ll have a comfortable sleep tonight.” Ash continues playfully.

Eiji’s still blushing but nevertheless, he looks at Ash with a grateful smile. “Thank you, I’m sure I’ll be just fi…” Eiji’s voice slowly disappears as he takes a look at Ash’s suite bedroom and Ash discovers the reason when he turns back.

 _Oh._ There’s only one bed. _Oh, fuck._

“UM.” Ash clears his throat in the ugliest and loudest tone possible. “Sorry, I didn’t think about that. There’s also a couch, I can take that.”

They both turn to look at the couch. It’s very clearly only in the room for sitting purpose because even though it looks comfy, the couch is way too small for someone to sleep on it, even for someone petite like Eiji. Let alone Ash.

Eiji quickly shakes his head. “No. Ash, if anyone’s gonna take the couch, it should be me.”

“No.” Ash brushes him off firmly. “You’re my guest tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You’re way too big for it.” Eiji snaps, and any other time Ash would be proud to hear this words, but not right now. “You take the bed.”

“ _You_ take the bed.”

“Ash—“

“Eiji—“

“I don’t mind sharing!” Eiji finally blurts tensely, big dark eyes wide open with adrenalin, and Ash feels the room tilt around him for a full minute.

“You…don’t?” he says finally, barely audible.

“ _I mean,”_ Eiji says with flaming cheeks. “Yue and I shared beds before when we stayed at hotels, so it’s not a big deal for me. But if it’s for you… please pretend I didn’t say anything.”

Ash briefly feels jealous over the fact Yut-Lung and Eiji have shared beds before, even though he has no reason because he’s ninety percent sure Yut-Lung and Sing are doing…. _things_ right now, before his brain catches what Eiji’s saying and he nods in the lightning speed. “Sure. Yeah. It’s also no big deal for me. We’re friends after all, right?”

“Right.” Eiji says loudly.

“Mm-hm.”

They continue standing in the middle of the room awkwardly, each passing second turning their situation more uncomfortable, and Ash desperately tries to think of something to say.

“Are you hungry?” he blurts without thinking, which is stupid, _fucking stupid,_ because they all had dinner together just an hour ago.

Eiji, however, doesn’t call him out on this and smiles gently instead. “I’m not but I’m a little cold. A warm drink maybe?”

“I was about to make myself hot cocoa.” Ash says excitedly. “Would you like some?”

“That’d be great.” Eiji says shyly, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear again. Oh, what Ash wouldn’t give to have the privilege to do that for Eiji…

“I’ll be right back.” he promises, moving towards the mini-kitchen, but the turns back in the last minute. “And Eiji, um, you can pick a movie to watch while I make the cocoa.”

Eiji tilts his head aside and gives him a warm smile. “Sounds like a plan.”

Ash’s heartbeat finally starts to beat like crazy when he’s alone in the kitchen. He can’t cook for shit but fortunately, he knows how to make good cocoa so he hopes Eiji will like it.

The same question keeps swimming in his mind: _Is this a date, is this a date, is this date?_ Because even though they went sightseeing together in Rome and now in Florence, they can be considered as “business trips” because their main goal was Ash’s photoshoots.

But now, there isn’t any… _goal_ about this evening. Sure, Eiji only showed up because his room is currently unavailable, but they still have a much more relaxing atmosphere around them now. So, in a way, this evening can be considered as a date.

Which is _terrifying,_ because Ash’s only gone on a date two or three times in his life and all of them were before he was eighteen, so he has _no idea_ what he should do. His palms start sweating.

“Oh my God, there’s _Whisper of the Heart_ here!” comes Eiji’s joyful shout a moment later. “Ash, I haven’t seen this film since I was a child, can we _please_ watch this?”

And just like that, the awful insecure feeling inside Ash vanishes as he chuckles to himself. No matter how nervous and excited he feels in Eiji’s presence, Eiji also has such an unique way to calm his nerves. “Alright, we can watch that.”

He doesn’t know how they exactly end up on the featherbed with their hot cocoas after that, but Ash’s not complaining. They sit side by side, not exactly touching but definitely feeling each other’s warmth, and this is more than enough for Ash. He hasn’t seen this Ghibli movie before but he finds himself enjoying it already from the first five minutes.

The film has a Japanese version of a song called _Country Road_ , which is originally in English, and Ash almost falls from the bed when he hears Eiji’s singing along with a murmur, but he doesn’t say anything out of the fear Eiji might stop. Eiji’s singing voice is quite gentle, just like his regular voice, and Ash definitely wouldn’t mind to listen it as a lullaby.

They both feel incredibly sleepy once the movie is over, so they sit quietly for a while. Ash stretches his body to get more comfortable and looks at Eiji with a sleepy smile. “That was a really good movie.”

“Glad you liked it. It was one of my favorites when I was a child.” Eiji murmurs sleepily, but he looks a little distracted as his eyes catch on Ash’s hair for a long moment.

“What?” Ash asks a little shyly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Nothing, just…” Eiji shrugs calmly. “I’ve just realized I’ve never seen your hair in a different hairstyle. I know, dumb thought. I’m blaming it on the sleepiness and exhaustion.”

Ash can’t help but laughs. “No, it’s not dumb. I really don’t how to style it in another way, so…”

Eiji perks ups. “Want me to braid it?” Before Ash even has a chance to blush or give an answer, Eiji buries his face to his pillow with a groan. “Nooo, that was too creepy. Forget it, forget it _immediately._ ”

Ash’s laugh is a little hysterical this time and his heart starts beating madly. “I don’t mind, actually.” he says, too quietly, and he really hopes Eiji doesn’t make him repeat himself because Ash can _really_ faint.

Eiji doesn’t. He looks at Ash with his big dark eyes for a moment before he gets up from the bed and gets back from the bathroom with two hair tires and a comb. (Ash has no idea where he found them.) He bits his lips to keep himself from making a pleased noise when Eiji finally starts brushing his hair.

“Your hair isn’t long enough for regular braids.” Eiji murmurs thoughtfully. “But I guess we can go with the side braids.”

Ash doesn’t care what kind of braids they go with as long as Eiji continues touching his hair.

“Where did you learn this?” Ash faintly asks a few minutes later, because he really doesn’t like the idea of Eiji learning to do this for a former boyfriend or someone like that.

“Oh, my mom taught me, so I could do my little sister’s hair when she was unable to.” Eiji answers and Ash goes back to his happy mindset.

He’s certainly never had an experience like this before and his whole body fills with warmth and more sleepiness with every passing minute under Eiji’s gentle hands. There, sitting on a featherbed while the kindest hands braid his hair, Ash doesn’t know anything in the world that can make this experience more perfect.

Anything, except one thing.

“Hey, Eiji.”

“Hmm?”

“You know, since I let you braid my hair…” Ash starts in a light tone. “Can I request something from you back?”

Eiji sounds both confused and moderate. “Sure?”

“Sing _Country Road_ for me.” Ash says smugly. “And don’t you dare objecting. I heard you singing under your breath during the movie.”

Eiji’s voice cracks. “Ash—“

“ _P-le-ase._ ” Ash whines, turning his head a little to look at Eiji’s dark eyes. “You always get to hear my singing anyway, Eiji. Let me hear a little singing from you this time.”

The tension eases from the Eiji’s face slowly and he looks at Ash with an…almost _fond_ smile. “Alright. But I’m warning you, I’m not very good.”

Ash turns back again to let Eiji complete this work. His eyes slip shut under Eiji’s gentle hands again and he exhales a deep breath of contentment as Eiji starts singing in a coy voice.

* * *

**ash-lynx**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Ash’s standing in front of a bathroom mirror, wearing comfy looking PJs. He looks extremely tired but there’s a cute smile on his face. His hair’s in side-braids.]

I feel ridiculous but he says it looks cute, so… (Thanks for the hair @okumura.eiji )

_509.256 Likes_

-

 **Nathalie Moraga** @Natie_ms

Eiji braiding Ash’s hair before they go to sleep? Ash and Eiji being the cutest couple possible?

**506** Retweets **892** Likes

-

 **chilling adventures of rosie** @rosieswannn

nah my heart can’t handle asheiji’s cuteness anymore. get this losers out of my sight.

**371** Retweets **625** Likes

* * *

Something wakes Ash in the middle of the night. He doesn’t understand what it is at first, but when he does, all of his breathing leaves him in once.

Ash doesn’t remember how they went to sleep after he posted that selfie to Instagram, but right now, Eiji’s _s_ _nuggled up_ in his neck. His slow breathing kindly tickles Ash’s neck as he peacefully sleeps but Ash doesn’t dare to take a single breath in case Eiji wakes up.

He feels good, he feels _too_ good. Ash definitely doesn’t want to sound like an asshole, but staying the night after the sex has never been his thing, so this is first time he’s feeling a body’s warmth next to his in his adult life. Eiji’s hair smells really clean, the smell of the same shampoo brand Ash uses actually, but it somehow smells sweeter on Eiji’s hair. One of his warm cheeks lays on Ash’s neck and one of his hands rests on Ash’s heart.

Ash wonders if he can feel the mad beating of it in his sleep.

It’s singlehandedly the most intimate thing ever happened to Ash, and he’s not ready to give up on it yet. But Ash also know Eiji’s probably not going to like it when they wake up in the morning and he finds himself tangled with Ash. He made it very clear he wants to be just friends after all.

Reluctantly, he wonders if he should untangle himself from Eiji, but just as he thinks this, Eiji turns and snuggles himself deeper into Ash’s neck. His cold nose leans on Ash’s collarbone. His arm wraps around Ash’s waist.

 _I’ll let him go before he wakes up,_ Ash promises himself as he closes his face on Eiji’s soft hair. _Just let me enjoy this for now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, ash untagled himself before eiji woke up so he never found out about the cuddling.
> 
> also, yut-lung and sing totally spent their date night slow dancing and then cuddling with a relaxing music, so jokes on asheiji.
> 
>  **up next:** chapter 7 is technically the final chapter because chapter 8 will be an epilogue so... get ready for lots of drama... :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's nervous as hell about this chapter? hint hint, it's me. two things:
> 
> * i needed to use at least one song for this fic and since i couldn't use any english song, i decided to translate some parts from [a song i love very much in turkish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX3eOsPTJ_g) for inspirational reasons.
> 
> * i'm gonna be honest, i don't know if versailles palace allows private organizations. if they don't, my sincerest apologies to french goverment. :P

**shiroqane.t** reblogged from **sh0rterw0ng**

**dunneamalia**

i'm a really big fan of ash but i’m really starting to get sick from this “””vague clues””” he and eiji are throwing at us. like stop being a coward and just tells us if you’re really dating or not. it’s not cool to play your fans ash. you owe us at least a simple explanation.

**skirtswithpockets**

Why… why does this mess have so many notes? I can’t even begin to explain how disappointed I feel right now. Do you even hear what you’re saying?

  * Ash owes us literally NOTHING. Yes, you read it right. Ash has **_ALWAYS_** been caring and kind towards his fans. He accepted our collective letters, replied to them and even sent us various gifts from time to time. Ash cares about his fans. But he doesn’t owe us SHIT about his private life.
  * Ash and Eiji aren’t throwing us “vague clues.” We all know from that tweet incident Ash’s really into Eiji (And who can blame him tbh?? The guy has one of the prettiest faces I’ve ever seen, plus he’s cute as fuck.) but after that, we don’t know if they started dating or they’re really good friends and it’s **_NONE OF OUR BUSINESS._** Especially after y’all harassed the fuck out of poor Eiji Okumura.
  * _Ash. Is. Only. 21._ If were such a big fan like you claimed, then you’d know that guy is an awkward bean when it comes to dating stuff.



An excerpt from Ash’s _GQ April 2016_ interview:

 **Q:** _So Ash,_ _we haven’t seen you with a partner yet. Do you consider yourself as a romantic person?_

 **AL:** _I mean… I guess? I’m a little unfortunate when it comes to love, I’m afraid. I’m not seeing anyone at the moment and I’ve never been in a serious relationship yet. But for some reason, the media likes to characterize me as some sort of Casanova. Is it because I admitted I’m bisexual? Because if that’s the reason—it’s not cool, not cool at all._ (He clears his throat.) _But yeah, I’d like to think I’m a romantic person and I’ll show that side of mine when I finally meet the right person._

  * **S E E ?** I know we can’t be sure for real but this situation with Eiji is probably the first time he’s properly //courting// someone for a serious relationship. And y’all only make it 500 times harder for him.
  * Let Ash be in love. Let Ash decide what he wants to share with us and what he wants to keep as a secret. Leave him the fuck alone.



_10.458 notes_

#i’m… i’m gonna tattoo this post to my body #SO FUCKING WELL SAID #asheiji #discourse /

* * *

Paris feels like the end of everything.

Which is fucking ridiculous because it’s not like Eiji’s going to _break up_ with him or something. They never reached to that level, no matter how much Ash wanted it, no matter how much he still _wants_ it. But’s he’s not ungrateful enough to think what he and Eiji has isn’t important. In fact, that’s the exact reason why Ash feels so damn anxious lately because _he doesn’t want to lose it._

There’s a little voice inside him, one that gets louder and louder with each passing moment, and it keeps saying Paris is the last station for them. That as soon as they’re done with the album launch at _Versailles Palace_ , Eiji will go back to New York and they’ll probably never see each other again. Ash feels nauseous every time he hears that poisonous little voice inside his head.

He tries not to listen. It’s hard, but he still tries.

On their flight to Paris, Ash particularly chooses to sit next to Eiji and thankfully, no one makes a comment. They find themselves talking about Ghibli movies again and Ash gets stupidly excited when he learns _Whisper of the Hearts_ has a “kind of sequel” called _The Cat Returns._ He nods enthusiastically when Eiji shyly asks if he wants to watch it and Eiji pulls an old but sturdy iPad from this bag after this. The screen is a little small so they have to sit extra closer to watch the movie. Ash spends the rest of the flight half paying attention to the movie and half subtly smelling Eiji’s cherry blossom scented soft hair.

He feels up in the clouds. Literally and metaphorically.

Thanks to Max’s various connections in Italy, they were able to dodge the press both times but Max doesn’t have the same strong connections in France, so they get the news that a crowded press army is waiting for them at the airport. Ash nervously takes a glance at Eiji since he knows the guy doesn’t like the paparazzi but Eiji just calmly asks if it’s okay he joins them at the hotel later, when the press outside is less crowded and more distracted. Max agrees easily.

Ibe also decides to stay with Eiji just in case and Ash’s insides turn unpleasantly cold when they part ways at the airport, fingers already aching to feel Eiji’s warmth next to his body again.

He doesn’t know how he’ll cope with their eventual separation when he can’t even handle this.

Yut-Lung, for some reason, decides to face the press with Sing instead of hiding with Eiji. Ash feels surprised by his choice and he finds it a little egotistical, to be honest, but his jaw literally hits the floor when he learns the real reason.

He quickly puts on sunglasses and a black snapback before he exits the airport, but of course, as soon as steps out, the flashes start going off. Ash tries not to visibly grimace as they bombard him with popular questions of these days ( _“Are you and Eiji Okumura in a relationship”, “Why isn’t Eiji with you right now?”, “Some people say it’s a PR stunt, what do you want to say about this?”, “When exactly is the new album coming?”_ ) and calmly keeps walking until he reaches the car.

The questions abruptly stop, making Ash frown a little with confusion. Max quickly settles inside and Ash follows him, but he can’t stop himself from opening his window a little with curiosity. His mouth falls open with shock when he notices what’s happening.

Sing and Yut-Lung make their exit after him and Ash has to admit unwillingly, they totally look magazine worthy right now because Sing’s _pressing_ Yut-Lung to his broad chest while Yut-Lung casually wraps an arms around Sing’s waist.

The flashes literally _go crazy_ as paparazzi start screaming new questions.

_“Yut-Lung, when did you start dating Sing?”_

_“How did you meet?”_

_“Was it love at first sight?”_

_“Are you coming back from a romantic vacation in Italy?”_

_“Sing, are you even old enough to date?”_

Ash loudly snorts at this because clearly, even though he’s basically a giant now, the press still remembers the days Sing was a small kid who was often seen by his cousin Shorter’s side.

Sing angrily opens his mouth to remind them _he’s an adult_ now, without a doubt, but before he can do that, Yut-Lung calmly places his hand on Sing’s heart and smiles at the press. “I think that’s enough, we’re both very tired. Now if you’ll excuse us…”

They get in the car under the thunder of flash lights. As soon as the door closes, Yut-Lung’s camera ready smile drops from his face and he pouts tiredly.

Sing glares at the press through the dark glass. “Blood suckers.”

Yut-Lung sighs. “I hope that’s enough to keep them away from Eiji for a while.”

“Wait,” Ash says cautiously. “You did this… for Eiji?”

“ _Duh,_ blondie, he’s my best friend. Keep up.” Yut-Lung tells him with a wry smile before he turns to Sing, suddenly looking much more hesitant. “I’m so sorry I dragged you in this. I’m sure you…”

“Mooncake.” Sing interrupts lazily, lifting his hand to play with a strand of Yut-Lung’s hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

Yut-Lung turns his head away with a blush. _Oh boy,_ Ash thinks dryly. _I wonder what Shorter’s going to say._

“Nadia has been screaming non-stop since she saw that Instagram post in Yut-Lung’s account.” is the first thing Shorter says to his younger cousin when they see each other at the hotel. Alex and Ash greet each other with a hug while Yut-Lung briefly leaves them alone to check up on Eiji. “And why the fuck aren’t you answering her calls? Coward.”

“Because I knew she’d make a huge deal out of it,” Sing hisses weakly, turning around to make sure Yut-Lung’s still on the phone. “Oh God, you’re gonna intimidate him.”

“I highly doubt that.” Ash murmurs under his breath.

“Nonsense.” Shorter answers calmly, propping his chin on Alex’s shoulder. “By the way, Nadia asked me if she should reserve an extra chair for Yut-Lung on Christmas.”

Alex rolls his eyes. “Shorter.”

Shorter quickly kisses him on the cheek. “What, babe? She really asked.”

Sing opens his mouth with a hysterical look on his face but before he can say anything, Yut-Lung comes back and smiles in a considerably kind way. “Sorry about that, I needed call Eiji.” He directly looks at Ash. “He says he’ll be here in twenty minutes maximum.”

Ash nods, restlessly checking the time.

Sing subtly takes a long deep breath and tries to smile, but it more looks like a grimace. “Yut-Lung, this is my cousin Shorter and his boyfriend Alex. Guys, this is Yut-Lung. He’s my…my…”

“Boyfriend.” Yut-Lung says without a falter, completely ignoring Sing’s splutter. He politely shakes Shorter and Alex’s hands and then looks at Shorter attentively.

“I don’t like electro music.” he says simply, making Sing choke and Shorter raise both eyebrows in a cool manner. “But, I have to admit, there’s something _magical_ about your music. It’s like I can’t stop myself from dancing when I hear it in clubs.” He makes a face. “The rest of electro music is garbage.”

“Hmm…” Shorter says thoughtfully for a long moment, then he smirks at Yut-Lung. “You do have a point.”

Ash doesn’t even try to hide his eye rolling.

They depart to their rooms to take a rest after the flight but Ash doesn’t enter the bedroom. Instead, he requests a mug of coffee from the staff, waiting for Eiji in the entrance room of his suite, watching Paris from the huge windows.

It’s almost impossible to think that nearly two months ago, he saw Eiji for the first time on a magazine ad and all of this madness started in Paris. Because it doesn’t _feel_ like it was two months ago. It doesn’t even feel like it was two years go.

It’s like Eiji has always been an inseparable part of his life so far. It’s like he never should leave.

Ash bows forward as a familiar nausea suddenly hits him and he grits his teeth angrily. “Stop. Stop it.”

He just needs a single sign to hope. A simple thing to hold on.

Someone lightly knocks on his door and just from that soft touch, Ash knows it’s Eiji. He gathers himself just in time as the door opens and Eiji walks in, looking tired but beautiful as ever. “Hi, Ash.”

Ash’s lip curl with a warm smile automatically. “Hi. Did anyone bother you?”

“Nope. Ibe-san handled it well.” Eiji yawns adorably, stretching on where he’s standing. His eyes catch Ash’s mug and they shine happily. “Oooh, coffee.”

Without saying anything else, he wraps his small hands around the mug and takes a big sip. Ash’s heart skips a beat against this comfy action but he carefully doesn’t say anything.

They watch Paris together in the silence and the contentment Ash feels slowly makes the nausea vanish. This is only one of the things he likes about being with Eiji: They can share comfortable silences between them without needing to fill it with meaningless words.

However, Ash needs to break the silence to ask Eiji something important.

“Eiji?” he says slowly.

“Hm?”

“I want to go ice skating.”

Eiji, for some reason, sounds close to tears. “What, right now?”

Ash can’t help himself from snorting loudly and it quickly turns into a laugh. “No, dummy,” Ash says fondly. “Not today. After we have a chance to rest.”

“Oh.” Eiji lets out a relieved breath, taking another sip from Ash’s coffee. “Sure. Any special reason?”

“One, I don’t know how to skate and I want you to show me the basics.” Ash says flatly.

Eiji smirks with all the smugness in the world. “I guess I can help with that. And two?”

Ash takes a deep breath to stop himself from doing something incredibly stupid. Like leaning down and kissing Eiji’s smug pout. “You know how Ibe and the camera crew has various footages from our trips in Italy?”

“Yeah?” Eiji asks, starting to look a little confused. “But they’re like— candid footage.”

“Good.” Ash nods in agreement. “Because I want to release a video clip with them. For a song from _Banana Fish_.”

“Wait, seriously?” Eiji blurts, rich brown eyes going with surprise. “But why?”

 _Because this trip was the best thing happened to me in a very long time,_ Ash wants to say. _Because I always want to remember it._

_Because I want it to stay with me even if you leave me soon._

“It’s just,” Ash says between his gritted teeth. “I saw some of that footage and it carries a sincere and nostalgic vibe. It’s perfect for _Three O’Clock._ ”

A happy little _scream_ escapes from Eiji’s mouth as he literally jumps on where he’s standing with excitement and the action is so cute, so sweet that Ash forgets how to breathe for a moment. “We’re doing the video for _Three O’Clock_? I can’t believe it!”

It takes a full minute before Ash remembers how to speak again, but when he does, he shutters with a blush coloring his cheeks. “Y-yeah.” He rubs his neck coyly. “I thought we can use a little ice skating footage too before we montage it, and then release it as a surprise video.”

“This is such a good idea.” The honesty in Eiji’s tone warms Ash’s numb insides. “I can’t wait!”

He allows himself to look at Eiji’s beautiful serene face for a long time.

“Yeah,” he murmurs softly. “Yeah, me too.”

* * *

“OK but why do I have to be in the clip as well?”

Eiji’s gaze shifts from the braid he’s doing to Yut-Lung’s hair to the mirror in front of them and he carefully looks at the mirror to solve his friend’s mood, but Yut-Lung only looks curious instead of annoyed so Eiji lets out a relieved breath.

“Because you’re also in the footage from Italy.” Eiji explains, carefully joining the braids. “Why, you don’t want to do it?”

“Nah, it's fine.” Yut-Lung says calmly. “Why ice skating though?”

“It’s relevant to the song.” Eiji clears his throat. _"It's three o'clock, the sea is frozen from cold."_

“Oooh. Got it. Well, I guess it should be fun to skate with Sing.”

Eiji doesn’t make any comment but of course Yut-Lung sees his grin through the mirror and the blindly pinches Eiji in his thigh. “Ow! I didn’t even say anything, you vicious bitch.”

“Your eyes did.” Yut-Lung answers with a sulky face but he sighs a little afterwards. “Do you think we’re moving too fast?”

Eiji shakes his head. “I think you’re moving in a very normal pace. He seems like a very good guy and he clearly makes you happy. It’s all that's important right now.”

Yut-Lung nods lightly and Eiji continues braiding his hair like a crown around his head, humming to himself under his breath. He can sense Yut-Lung wants to tell him something but he doesn’t know how, so Eiji patiently waits for him.

“Eiji,” Yut-Lung whispers just as Eiji’s preparing to wrap the braid. “I’m gonna drop my current agency.”

Eiji’s hands _freeze_ on Yut-Lung’s hair but the carefully finishes the braid before he calmly kneels next to his best friend. “Really?”

“Yeah, I… I talked with Sing about it and he… he encouraged me to leave them.” Yut-Lung’s nostrils flare with anger. “I’m tired of them saying yes to _every single job_ on my behalf. I’m tired. I’m leaving.”

Eiji covers his mouth with a hand to let out a long, happy sigh. “Yue, I’m _so_ proud of you.”

Yut-Lung, however, still looks tense. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Eiji cries out in surprise. “I’ve been telling you to drop them for years!”

“That’s the reason!” Yut-Lung says anxiously. “You’ve been warning me about them for God knows how long and suddenly some random hot dude comes to say the same damn thing and your best friend immediately agrees? I mean, aren’t you annoyed?”

Eiji blinks at him surprisedly before he gently laughs. “Yue, God no.” he says in a carefully kind voice and Yut-Lung’s face relaxes slightly. “I feel nothing but relief right now. Besides, we both know you haven’t made this decision in one night. It was on your mind for a long time and I’m so glad Sing gave you the courage to finally take action.”

Yut-Lung looks at him for a long time with a sentimental look in his black eyes and drops his head to Eiji’s shoulder with a long sigh. “ _Fucking_ light of my life.”

Eiji laughs again and wraps his arms around Yut-Lung to return the hug.

“Speaking of,” Yut-Lung singsongs as he pulls back. “When are you and blondie going to start officially dating?”

Eiji groans. “We were _not_ speaking about this.”

“I’m serious!” A frustrated scream rips from Yut-Lung’s lungs and he starts speaking in the lightning speed. “I literally found a brand new boyfriend who I’ll probably spend the Christmas with him and his family while you two stupid bitches were flirting and you haven’t even told each other how you feel, even though you’re basically dating at this point. I mean, _what the actual fuck?_ What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t know,” Eiji sighs, passing his hand through his hair nervously. “I guess we were too busy with this album preparation.” He takes a deep breath. “But I’m gonna tell Ash.”

_“Oh my God, finally!”_

“…after he’s done with the album tour.”

“What?” Yut-Lung asks flatly. “You can’t be serious, Eiji.”

“I’m deadly serious.” Eiji says. “I heard Max saying he’s immediately planning a tour for Ash as soon as the album’s out. I don’t want him to be distracted during the tour when he should be focusing on other things. But when he comes back to New York, I’ll tell him about how I really feel… if he still wants to see me by then.”

“He’d be a damn fool if he doesn’t. Even dumber than I originally thought.” Yut-Lung grumbles angrily. “Also, I’ll rip his throat with my bare teeth if he hurts you.”

“Thank you, baby snake.” Eiji coos as he stands up, pecking Yut-Lung on his forehead. “Now, let’s go.”

Paris became colder since the day they first arrived. Eiji won’t be surprised if it starts snowing in a few weeks, but for now, the sun chooses to shine faintly in the sky. The ice skating rink they’re using is actually open to public but they rented it for private use today, so every person Eiji sees at rink is either from Max’s personal team or from _Allure_ ’s crew. Jessica also arrived with Michael two days ago and now she and Max are helping their son skate on the ice. Eiji watches them with a little smile before he turns his head, immediately losing his breath when his eyes land on Ash.

Ash’s standing near the ice with a hesitant look on his face. A white plush earpiece covers his ears from the cold and Eiji _can’t_ handle how adorable he looks with it. He’s wearing a creamy sweater and black pants, standing impressively balanced on his skates.

Pure beauty. Ash’s the definition of pure beauty.

Eiji slowly skates over to where Ash’s standing and Ash’s head lifts up when he hears the noise of his ice skates, lips curling upwards for a smile. He opens his mouth to say something but simultaneously, he loses this careful balance and stumbles. Luckily, Eiji’s very close to him, so he quickly catches him. “Oops, careful.”

“I’m beginning to think this whole idea was a mistake.” Ash hisses embarrassedly, pale cheeks turning strawberry pink. “I’m just gonna make myself a fool in front of everyone by falling down in every two seconds.”

“No such thing is gonna happen.” Eiji assures with a wink. Ash’s cheeks turn even pinker from the cold. “I’m with you. I’m sure you’ll be just perfect.”

And he is, he definitely is. Eiji’s beginning to think there is nothing in the world Ash can’t do if he really goes for it. Under Eiji’s careful and detailed explanations about how to protect his balance, Ash quickly figures it out and once he gets rid of most of the tension in his body, it’s like he can’t stop himself from giggling with joy.

“May I try something?” Eiji gently asks quite some time later, his stomach tumbling pleasantly from the blissed look on Ash’s face.

Ash’s smile is a little confused but he nods anyway. “Go for it.”

Eiji carefully grips Ash’s wrists in a tight embrace, pulling himself away from his body and twisting their bodies for a kind of fast spin. Ash’s squeak is shocked and also fearful as he holds onto Eiji’s hands in a death grip, but it turns into sunny laughs once he realizes Eiji can control them so he just starts enjoying spinning.

They stop after a while to catch their breaths and Ash bows forward to rest his weight on Eiji, his voice sounding breathless from laughter and excitement. “That was crazy but I _loved_ it!” he rasps with a laugh. “Thank you so much, Eiji.”

Eiji closes his eyes for a brief moment.

“No big deal.” he says in the end. “Anything for you.”

* * *

**Ash Lynx** ✓ @ash-lynx

surprise. #THREEOCLOCK video from #BANANAFISH is out now. www.youtube.com/watch?v...

 **193.126** Retweets **556.762** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Dawn waits for Banana Fish** @dawnsummers

IM SORRY WHAT?????

 **lance @ fuckin’ midterms** @yourboyblue.l

YOU EVER HEARD OF SOMETHING CALLED “PROMO” ASH???? HOW TF CAN YOU DROP A LITERAL BOMB THIS CASUALLY

 **m i n n i e** @msrhw

i just showed this tweet to my best friend and he passed out in class rip

-

 **GO STREAM THREE O C’CLOCK HOES** @sinanisome

"You're always beautiful.

As for me, every drink I have

Becomes another wound on me."

#ThreeOClock

**4021** Retweets **19.823** Likes

-

 **liz @ THREE OCLOCK** @elisabethvogler

I’m…I’m lost for words right now. Guys, Three O’Clock video is basically a 4 minute long love letter from Ash to Eiji.

**1458** Retweets **5924** Likes

_ Show replies _

**MARIAN C.** @mariancr_

did you stretch before you made that reach sis?? yut lung, sing, max, ibe, fuck even jessica was in that video. did ash send them a love letter too?

 **kelis @ ash and eiji are in love…** @theredbunnie

“Reach.” Honey did you even watch the video until the end? ^.^ Yes, a lot of other people were also in it but Eiji was on-screen 75% of the time. Eiji and Ash skating, Eiji eating ice cream on the train station, Eiji in museum… Like damn, this much denial should be harmful for y’all…

-

 **Charlotte @ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** @charliedelrey_

HDSDHGTYUGSHABS I HATE THIS BITCH!!

> **Ash Lynx** ✓ @ash-lynx
> 
> oh btw. #BANANAFISH album coming this sunday. stay tuned. :’)

**5007** Retweets **11.238** Likes

* * *

They do the album premiere in _Versailles Palace_ because everything has to be extra glamorous if your manager is Max Lobo.

Ash knows a very big part of the reason Max’s doing this here is because he wants to show the world they _can_ afford it. Three years ago, when Ash entered the music world with _Angel Eyes,_ more than a few critics and producers called him “a temporal excitement the world will forget very soon”. So to make the premiere night in _Versailles_ , one of the most expensive places in the world, is certainly a power demonstration so Ash tries not to complain too much.

It’s still super weird to see his face everywhere though. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to it.

All night long, Ash can’t even find a single minute for himself as he makes conversations with various producers, other singers, actors, models and many others. Despite this, he carefully keeps his radar on Eiji and quickly looks at him during the five seconds gap before someone else comes to talk to him.

Eiji reminds him of a snow angel inside his black and white suit. He’s always gorgeous but tonight he looks _even more_ gorgeous, if that was even possible, with his slicked back soft black hair and elegant appearance. Ash desperately wants to go near him and praise his amazing work on the album to anyone who’s willing to listen but instead he has to speak with bunch of irrelevant people.

Tonight, looking at Eiji hurts in the best way and the worst way.

Ash finally finds a break and is about to run towards Eiji’s way, but someone catches his wrist and pulls him behind a curtain. Ash’s about to yell in anger before he realizes it’s just Max. Which is surprising, because no one was able to separate him from Jess and Michael’s side since they landed in Paris.

“Wh…?” Ash asks confusedly.

Max exhales a deep breath, face wrinkling with a grimace. “I don’t think there’s an easy way to say this so I’m just gonna rip the band-aid directly.”

Cold sweat drips from Ash’s neck to his back.

“You need to go on a tour, Ash. As soon as possible.”

Ash’s lips part open with shock as his hands start to shake. “I—“

“We talked about it, Ash.” Max says gently, too gently. “We talked about it at the beginning of album preparations. We signed contracts. It was even _your_ idea.”

Ash’s throat dries in record time. “But that was before—“

_Before I met Eiji. Before he became such an important and irreplaceable part of my life._

Max’s face turns pitying. “Ash, I’m not saying you have to give up on Eiji. But you two need to have a conversation about what you mean for each other. Trust me, it’s for the best.”

Ash’s breath leaves him in a shaky exhale.

He politely turns down anyone who wants to talk him after that and slowly walks over to Eiji. Just like a magnet, Eiji’s able to feel his presence quickly and he turns away from the person he’s talking to give Ash a blinding and beautiful smile. Why he feels daring, Ash doesn’t know, but he lightly rests his hand at Eiji’s back, just enough feel his warmth.

Despite his huge internal crisis, Ash feels proud when realizes the man Eiji’s talking is a very important film producer.

“Ah, the star of the night!” Robert Whiteman says with a kind smile. Ash likes him more than the others, because Robert doesn’t bother with fancy compliments if he doesn’t really mean them. “Or should I say, one of the stars? As I was saying to dear Eiji here, he did such a phenomenal job on your album photographs. He definitely shines on his own tonight.”

Eiji blushes to the roots of his hair and Ash proudly caresses his back. “Mr. Whiteman is being too polite.”

“Certainly not,” Ash says firmly. “I can’t imagine working with someone other than Eiji for this album.”

“You have a point, son,” Robert says around a mouthful champagne. “So, Mr. Okumura… What are your plans after this?”

“Oh, I’m immediately going back to New York.” Eiji says without hesitation.

The room starts spinning around Ash harshly, suddenly feeling much more suffocating then it already was and his hands turn to literal stones from rigidness.

Robert hums. “I take it you missed your home?”

“Absolutely. I also need to go back to my job at _Allure._ ”

“Do tell me, Mr. Okumura, would you be interested in a job—“

“Excuse me.” Ash interrupts loudly, causing both Eiji and Robert look at him surprised faces. “I’m feeling a little claustrophobic. I’ll take a walk in the gardens.”

“Of course, of course.” Robert allows him with a gentle nod. Eiji opens his mouth to say something but Ash quickly turns away, practically running away from the ballroom.

It’s not like he didn’t know Eiji was going back to New York eventually, but to hear him say it aloud with such an absolute certainty… To see he clearly knows what way he’s going while Ash struggles to see the future… It’s so much more devastating to witness it from Eiji’s mouth.

The nausea he feels this time is the strongest he’s ever felt since his anxiety over the possibility of losing Eiji started and Ash _seriously_ thinks he’ll throw up. He gingerly sits down on a bench, his breath coming out in harsh grunts as he struggles to breathe.

_Eiji’s leaving me, Eiji’s leaving me, Eiji’s leaving me—_

“Ash!”

And how _fucked up_ it is that Eiji’s voice is the thing gives him the best comfort when he’s the literal source of Ash’s misery? He closes his eyes as he feels Eiji sitting down next to him, his little hand resting on Ash’s back to rub comforting circles. “What’s wrong, are you not feeling well?”

Ash forces himself to open his eyes and he feels remarkably calmer when they meet Eiji’s worried dark brown gaze. “I’m fine,” he sighs heavily. “Just overwhelmed. I needed some fresh air.”

Eiji nods understandingly and they sit quietly on the bench for a long moment, but Ash knows he has to break the silence.

Max’s right. He just needs to rip the band-aid.

“Eiji,” he says lightly. “Will you take a walk with me?”

Eiji’s already standing up. “Of course.”

Their footsteps are quiet against the loud chatter from the palace, but it slowly fades in the background as they walk deeper into gardens. Ash knows he’ll lose his nerve if he doesn’t start talking soon.

“So,” he starts, his voice sounding too soft under the cloudless night. “You’re immediately going back to New York, huh?”

Eiji turns to look at him with a serene expression on his face. “Yeah,” he answers in the same soft and sympathetic tone. “But I guess you’re going on a tour now that the album’s out? God, sounds tiring. Who knows when you’ll be able come back...”

And just like that, something inside Ash dies down as he understands what Eiji’s trying to say.

“Yes.” Ash says kindly. “I guess we won’t see each other for a long time.”

An unreadable look settles in Eiji’s eyes but Ash doesn’t dwell on it. “I think I’ll start with an European Tour since we’re already here and we used so many locations from here.” he continues thoughtfully, each word poisoning him with pain. “So yeah, who knows when we’ll see each other again…” He exhales a deep breath. “But I’ll never forget what an amazing job you did, Eiji. Working with you was a real priv—“

Eiji’s harsh laugh interrupts Ash’s words and he turns around to look at him in shock.

Ash _loves_ Eiji’s laughs. He loves every type of his laughter; the breathy one when he gets shy, the tinkling one when he finds something funny, the silky one he always seems to have when he’s around Ash… But right now, Eiji’s laugh sounds raspy, unfamiliar and distorted.

“ _Wow, Ash_.” Eiji whispers in awe and Ash freezes in terror when he notices Eiji’s beautiful eyes are shining with unshed tears. “I don’t think there’s anyone in the world who could basically say _‘I don’t want to see you anymore.’_ more elegantly than you. They should give you an award or something.”

Ash’s entire body is shaking from the absolute shock. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“I get it, Ash.” Eiji snaps, his voice shaking from the anger and getting louder with each word. Ash watches in horror as a few frustrated tears drips from his eyes and Eiji harshly wipes them away. “I’m probably not as pretty as you thought I was from that sweater ad. Or maybe my personality wasn’t what you hoped for. You don’t need to choose circuitous ways to tell me this.”

His ears start ringing because _this_ isn’t happening right now, he’s not hearing this terribly wrong and ugly things. “You don’t…” Ash rasps with difficulty. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t I?” Eiji taunts with mockery, fresh tears wetting his cheeks. “Because you clearly don’t wish to see me anymore after this. But I’m glad you liked my photography, at least.” A bitter laughs escapes from this mouth. “You know what, it’s not fair to blame you. I should’ve known it would end up like this the first time we talked at Jessica’s terrace and you didn’t ask me out. I should’ve known you were disappoint.”

At this, something inside Ash breaks and he can’t remember losing his temper quicker than this before. “ _What are you talking about_?” he hisses in absolute rage. “You were the one who clearly didn’t want me to ask you out!”

Eiji’s eyes unbelievably widen as his whole body stills, lips parting in shock. “ _What_?”

The tension between them is so thick that Ash’s certain it can be cut with a knife. He gulps down a couple of times, his harsh breaths sounding too loud in the quiet air. “You, you said—“ Ash says desperately. “I wanted you ask you out as soon as I saw you but you said _‘I’m more than ready to leave all of this behind.’_ and I figured out you wanted me leave you alone, Eiji. But I couldn’t stop myself from falling into your orbit, _I’m sorry but I couldn’t,_ and now I’m fucking terrified of not seeing you again but isn’t it… isn’t it what you want?”

“ _No_.” Eiji chokes back in shock, shaking his head quickly. “No, it isn’t what I want _at all._ Ash, I only meant I was ready to leave your fans’ unpleasant behaviors behind and focus on the positive things instead. I’d never thought you could understand it in any other way.”

Ash startles so bad because he’s a _fucking moron._

“I… I like you more than I can express with words but I wanted to wait to tell you this after you were done with your tour because I didn’t want you to be distracted, but then you started talking about not seeing each other again and…” A hopeless sound falls from Eiji’s mouth. “Ash, would you like to date me?”

Ash opens his mouth to say something but no word comes out so he does the only logical thing and throws himself straight into Eiji’s arms.

Eiji catches him, of course he catches him, and only after taking a deep inhale from Eiji’s cherry blossom scented hair Ash’s lungs start working again and he babbles. “Yes, yes, million times yes. I’m so sorry for being such a dick, Eiji, you don’t even know I fucking scared I was because I really thought I was gonna lose you—“

Eiji cuts in Ash’s panicked babbling by leaning on his tiptoes and kissing him lightly.

Something warm and soft settles in Ash’s stomach and melts away the stifling weight he’d been feeling for a while immediately. Kissing Eiji is even sweeter than Ash has imagined, like drinking the world’s most delicious wine and he kisses him like a thirsty man drinks his first water after being stuck in desert for too long.

“I’m so sorry for being such a disaster, Eiji.” Ash whispers when their lips finally part. “You deserve the best things. I swear I’m going to make you the happiest guy in the world.”

Eiji laughs shakily, a few happy tears escaping from his eyes and Ash quickly wipes them with adoring kisses. “You already do, Ash.”

Ash buries his face to Eiji’s soft black hair. “Can—can we wait for a while before we announce the world we’re dating?” he begs with a whisper. “I’ve just got you… I don’t wanna share you with the world yet.”

“Yes.” Eiji promises with a hushed whisper, kissing Ash’s neck softly. “Whatever you want. After all, we got all the time in the world...”

* * *

**ash-lynx**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Eiji leans on Ash’s chest as Ash tightly wraps his arms around him. They’re taking a selfie through a shiny kitchen window and there are breakfast plates in front of them. The hickeys on both of their necks are very visible.]

update: as you can see, he likes his eggs scrambled. #boyfriend @okumura.eiji

_2.417.823 Likes_

-

 **Fereael *The Cloakery*** @Fereael

THIS BITCH (ME) CAN DIE HAPPILY NOW THAT ASH AND EIJI OFFICAL ANNONCUED THEYRE DATING BYEEEE

**5378** Retweets **10.067** Likes

-

 **lai de murphy** @OrionOnceAgain

ash: *goes on a tour*

eiji: *goes back to his job in ny*

hateful bitches: SEE we told you they only acted flirty for album promotion :/ they got you fooled so hard yikes :/

ash and eiji: ACTUALLY,,,,,

 **12.034** Retweets **45.228** Likes

_ Show replies _

**ginny @ CANON ASHEIJI** @g.blonderedhead

FUCKING AMEN. Like this people kept talking shit about how Ash left Eiji immediately after they were done with the album photos, only for Ash to share a post-morning sex breakfast photo with Eiji as soon as he gets back from the tour… Karma is truly beautiful.

 **lai de murphy** @OrionOnceAgain

The power move of the century.

-

 **ASH AND EIJI ARE DATING** @lolassshibumi

tbh ash and eiji being in love and dating? we been knew! are we still crazy stupid happy for them? ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY

**9286** Retweets **34.671** Likes

-

 **Beatrice @ #Asheiji & #BananaFish **@mademoisellebea

Ash Lynx and Eiji Okumura are such a modern day romance story… Thirsting over someone from a magazine and asking for Twitter’s help to find them? Just…iconic. They deserve to be in history books.

 **25.789** Retweets **102.335** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last, you dramatic idiots.
> 
>  **up next:** epilogue. and a wedding. :) (but whose wedding? we've got asheiji, shoralex, yuesing and maxjessica as our candidates! :P)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we start, i know the memes, the reactions and the stan twitter culture will probably change a lot in the next 4 years (maybe there won't be even twitter anymore... i'm definitely sure there won't be tumblr lmao) but for fic purposes, please bear with me. :)
> 
> i sincerly hope you like the epilogue angels! ❤

**4 YEARS LATER**

* * *

**shorterwong**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Two men are holding hands on a luxurious mahogany table. Their wineglasses are aesthetically arranged. Both of them are wearing rings.]

He said yes. :’)

_2.315.447 Likes_

_ See 405256 comments _

-

 **Lais** @wongs.lais

YAAASSS WRITE 1000 ARTICLES ABOUT MY BABIES

> **ELLE Magazine (US)** ✓ @ELLEmagazine
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS! Grammy-winning DJ-producer Shorter Wong (27) and his long-termed cinematographer boyfriend Alex Madden (27) officially announced their engagement! See the best photos compilation we made from their 7 years of relationship…

**6624** Retweets **25.679** Likes

_ Show replies _

**beren @ married shoralex!** @purplepinkrain_

Reading “7 years of relationship” legit made this bitch tear up!! I’m so blessed with their love…

 **Lais** @wongs.lais

RIIIIIGHT???!!! like i still remember the interview shorter shyly admitted he was dating alex! time fucking flies…… (btw honest to god hoping we’ll have a similar ending with asheiji)

-

 **Sing Soo-Ling** ✓ @soo-ling.s

OMG YOU GUYS! Idk how but apparently Shorter somehow convinced Alex to marry him! (Oh God, I hope he’s not keeping Alex as a hostage. :// ) So yeah, congrats I guess.

 **106.445** Retweets **784.106** Likes

_ Show replies _

**shorter wong** ✓ @ShorterWong

sing im also 24/7 surprised about why a handsome guy like yut-lung is still dating your ugly ass but you dont see me being vocal about my disbelief do you??? thanks anyway and my gorgeous fiance says hi

 **The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung

you know what they say shorter… love is blind. he might be an ugly ass bitch but he’s MY ugly ass bitch. congrats again btw.

 **Sing Soo-Ling** ✓ @soo-ling.s

WOW

-

 **Ash Lynx** ✓ @ash-lynx

i don’t get it. what’s the point of getting married if you’re having a WINTER wedding???

 **18.231** Retweets **45.212** Likes

-

 **Eiji Okumura** ✓ @okumura.eiji

I just took his phone away so you’re safe now.

> **shorter wong** ✓ @ShorterWong
> 
> ash’s keep bullying me for wanting a winter wedding… leave me alone u fucking freak. @okumura.eiji pls come collect your man.

**20.313** Retweets **58.251** Likes

_ Show replies _

**WINTER WEDDINGS ARE VALID** @WongMaddenFans

Thank you for your service, Mr. Okumura. We appreciate it a lot.

* * *

The sound of the howling windy rain outside blends well with the crackling noises from their fireplace, but all Ash can focus is Eiji’s steady heartbeat as he lays on his boyfriend’s chest.

Eiji was the one who requested an apartment with fireplace when they moved in together three years ago and Ash, wanting only the best things for his precious boyfriend, agreed easily. He’s always trusted Eiji’s taste more than his, so he let Eiji chose most of the criteria they looked for their apartment. (Ash’s only specific request was a wide terrace roof so he and Eiji could watch the sky in their cuddle times. Ash’s a lucky, lucky man so of course Eiji managed to find the perfect apartment with the perfect roof.) But he has to admit, he probably enjoys the fireplace’s presence more than Eiji does nowadays. Especially when gets to lay on Eiji’s lap like this as his boyfriend reads a book.

Ash loves their fireplace. Ash loves their apartment. Ash loves Eiji.

He lifts his head from Eiji’s chest and props his chin just on the top of Eiji’s heart, staring up at him with a pout. Unfortunately, after four years together, Eiji knows better than to look down and meet Ash’s green gaze, so he keeps his eyes on his book.

“Eiji?”

“Yeah?”

“You took my phone away.” Ash whines pitifully. “You’re so mean.”

Eiji calmly turns a page. “You were harassing Shorter, Ash. It's not nice.”

“And I’ll continue doing it once I have my phone again. Please give it back.” Ash pouts, snuggling closer to Eiji’s chest. “Or I won’t kiss you ever again.”

“You won’t?”

“That’s right.” Ash threatens. “No more cuddles either."

At that, a small smile finally appears on Eiji’s face and he meets Ash’s eyes with his own gentle dark brown eyes. He carefully puts _The Graveyard Book_ on their coffee table and tightly wraps his arms around Ash’s waist, pulling him even deeper to his chest and startling a laugh from Ash.

“Hmm, that won’t do.” Eiji coos as he sweetly nuzzles his face against Ash’s neck. “You know I can’t live without your cuddles. I’d be too cold.”

Ash’s whole body feels like he’s just drunk a big mug of hot chocolate. “Then it’s a good thing I’ll always be on your side to keep you warm.”

“Always?” Eiji repeats in a murmur as he covers Ash’s neck with little kisses. “Promise?”

“Of course, dummy.” Ash laughs, turning his head to capture Eiji’s lips with his own. “There’s no better place in the world.”

They enjoy lazy and slow kisses for the next few minutes before Ash rests his head on Eiji’s heart again with a sleepy yawn. He unavoidably recoils when a particularly harsh wind hits their sturdy windows and Eiji rubs his back in comforting circles.

“Hear that?” Ash complains. “What if a surprise storm hits Shorter and Alex’s wedding? Everyone’s attacking me for speaking the truth. Do they really have to get married in Swiss Alps?”

Eiji sighs patiently. “It’s where they met during a ski holiday, Ash. Besides, getting married under the snowy mountains view doesn’t sound too bad. Like a winter fairytale.”

Ash’s heart jumps heatedly against this words but he tries to keep his voice neutral. “Oh? So you think a winter wedding is a good idea?”

Eiji shrugs lightly. “I mean, it’s meaningful for them.”

 _Not helping, bunny,_ Ash thinks moodily. _Not helping at all._

It’s probably pathetic to wonder what kind of wedding Eiji wants when Ash hasn’t even proposed to him yet. But it’s _definitely_ pathetic that Shorter got his ring for Alex after Ash got his own for Eiji and yet _Shorter_ is the one getting married first while Ash’s still desperately thinking about the perfect proposal idea.

“There’s no such thing as ‘perfect proposal’, bitch. Just ask him.” Shorter had told him condescendingly for many times but Shorter is a fucking liar because for his own proposal, he took Alex to Switzerland and rented the _exact_ same room they spent the night together when they first meet (Ash _really_ didn’t need to hear so much detail, but then again, Shorter’s never had a mouth filter.) and that _absolutely_ counts as “the perfect proposal”, so Ash doesn’t trust him.

Ash thought about all of the cliché tropes: Dinner proposal is a no-no because Eiji once casually mentioned how he doesn’t like public proposals because they pressure the other person into saying _yes_ for social reasons (Ash doesn’t think Eiji will say no but he still doesn’t like the thought of pressuring him.) Proposing during a romantic holiday is a better option, but it doesn’t feel _special_ since they take a lot of vacations for Ash’s concerts anyway. It’s a routine for them.

Ash worries they’ll have no teeth by the time he finds the perfect idea.

“Why are so grumpy about this winter wedding?” Eiji asks teasingly. “Worried you’ll freeze during your best man duties?”

Ash blows raspberries on his cheek, making Eiji giggle maniacally. “Yes. You caught me.”

“Well…” Eiji hums thoughtfully, passing his hand through Ash’s golden strands. Ash’s whole body suddenly shudders with desire. Eiji’s lips turn upwards for a smile. “Then I guess I should make sure you stay warm throughout the rest of the day.”

“Oh yeah?” Ash whispers against Eiji’s smiling lips. “What do you plan to do about it?”

Eiji’s smile turns absolutely _wicked_ and he switches their place in one gentle but fast maneuver. “I have a few ideas…”

* * *

“Weddings stress me out so much.” Yut-Lung says out of the blue.

Frowning, Eiji turns his head to look at him and make sure he’s not imagined what he’s just heard. But under his thick green mask, Yut-Lung’s face really looks kind of stressed. “I don’t get it,” Eiji says confusedly. “This isn’t even _your_ wedding.”

“Exactly.” Yut-Lung nods. “So since I’m an absolutely humble person, for once , I need to look less glamourous than the people who’re actually getting married. And it’s _so_ stressing, Eiji. I can’t stop being pretty.”

Eiji rolls his eyes so hard it hurts. “I’m sure you’ll find a way, Yue.”

The hour is kind of late, considering they have a wedding to attend tomorrow and they should probably get some sleep to have energy for the wedding chaos, but Yut-Lung was very insistent about trying the special face mask treatment their hotel offered and Eiji’s never been good at refusing his best friend’s antics. The two of them are the only ones in the “beauty room”, waiting for their masks to stay on for an hour while they have champagne.

“So,” Eiji lets out a breath happily as he takes a sip from his glass. “How did you contribute to this organization as a future member of Wong/Soo-Ling family?”

Yut-Lung’s voice sounds very smug. “Shorter and Alex wanted Nadia to organize the wedding since she has the best taste but Nadia asked for my help in a lot things. Seating arrangement, aisle decoration, food menu…”

Eiji is impressed. “Looks like you and your sort of future sister-in-law get along well.”

“Yeah, thank goodness.”

“I’m kind of surprised Sing didn’t ask you as soon as he—“

“God, don’t remind me.” Yut-Lung snaps, which surprises Eiji. “That idiot would probably book the next flight to Vegas if I said I’d marry him now.”

Eiji frowns lightly. “Is it a bad thing?”

“Well, of course. One, I don’t wanna marry in Vegas, it’s tacky.” Yut-Lung says around a grimace. “Two, he’s only graduated this year. _I_ know I’m gonna marry him someday. _He_ knows I’m gonna marry him someday. There’s no need to rush.”

“Makes sense when you say it that way…” Eiji says thoughtfully, revolving his glass a little.

“ _Your_ man, on the other hand…”

Eiji would pinch the bridge of his nose if it wasn’t covered in a green face mask. “Here we go again.”

“I’m serious!” Yut-Lung chides, getting up from the cashmere divan he was laying on to glare at Eiji through his face mask. “You’re just as oblivious as ever.”

“And you’re just as a bitch as you were when we met seven years ago.”

“Hmm, fair.” Yut-Lung nods calmly. “But I’m a bitch who observes things well. I’m pretty sure Ash’s gonna propose to you very soon…”

Eiji sighs patiently. “Sure.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Yut-Lung tilts his head aside. “Don’t you want to marry him? ‘Cause it’s totally okay if you’re not—“

“No!” Eiji interrupts hastily. “I mean yes, yes, I’d love to marry him! It’s just…” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t feel like I have to marry him for us to be closer, you know? I already know I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with Ash.”

Yut-Lung’s face lights up with a rare, emotional smile. “Ugh, stop. You make me find you guys cute.”

Eiji huffs a laugh. He takes another sip from his champagne, eyes darkening with a thoughtful expression a moment later. “Besides, isn’t twenty five too young to be married?”

Yut-Lung rolls his eyes. “Well, no. Not for many people and especially not for you and Ash. You’ve been practically married for the last four years.”

Eiji can’t stop his blush after this, but he still rolls his eyes. “As I was saying, we’re doing fine right now… And it’s not like I’m incapable of getting on a knee if want to marry him.”

“That’s _my_ boy!” Yut-Lung cries with joy. “Yes, that’s the fucking spirit, Eiji!”

Eiji blushes deeper under his mask. “It’s no big deal. And when should we wash this masks?”

“Riiiight, now.” Yut-Lung says as he checks his watch. “Let’s rinse.”

The green mask is, unfortunately, hard to take off from their faces but just like any other time he did in many adventures throughout their friendship, Eiji patiently allows Yut-Lung to clean his face and then apply an aromatic cream. Yut-Lung sighs happily after he finishes.

“There. My skin already feels cleaner, doesn’t yours?”

It doesn’t, to be honest, but Eiji nods sarcastically anyway to please Yut-Lung and his best friend rolls his eyes. They both let out sleepy yawns at the same time.

“Well, I guess we should get some sleep.” Yut-Lung says, quickly giving Eiji a good night hug. “See you tomorrow, kitten.”

“Sleep well, baby snake.”

Eiji tries to keep his steps as light as possible when he climbs the ladder but turns out, it’s an unnecessary effort. Because when he gently opens the door of their room, he sees Ash’s sitting in front of the fireplace (he seems to love fireplaces nowadays) and scrabbling something into his notebook. He lets out a big yawn when he notices Eiji and closes the notebook. “Finally.”

“You could go to sleep already, you know.” Eiji says softly, leaning down to give him a greeting kiss.

Ash accepts the kiss with a grateful hum. “Without your warmth next to me? I don’t think so.”

Eiji laughs gently and points at the notebook with his head. “New lyrics for the next album?”

“Yeah.” Ash whispers shyly, a sweet blush coloring his cheeks for a reason Eiji doesn’t understand.

“Do I get to read it?” Eiji asks curiously, because Ash’s showed him new lyrics before, otherwise Eiji wouldn’t ask for something that would make Ash uncomfortable.

Ash squirms under Eiji’s dark brown gaze. “Yes, but not right now.”

Eiji easily accepts this with a soft kiss but he yelps a laugh when Ash suddenly catches him from his waist, gathering Eiji in his arms. He allows Ash to carry him to the large bed and lay him down on it with sleepy kisses. “Got you,” Ash breathes against his neck. “You’re trapped.”

“ _Good_.” Eiji giggles. “Who says I want to escape?”

“You left me there.” Ash says with a pout, green eyes shining playfully even though they’re both so sleepy. “All alone by myself…”

“I didn’t _leave_ you.” Eiji corrects, winding his arms around Ash’s neck and pulling him even closer. “I was dolling up for you. Does my skin feel softer?”

“It feels just as sweet and soft as it always feels,” Ash murmurs between kisses and Eiji can’t stop himself from grinning like a complete idiot. He sighs in complete contentment as Ash lays down behind him and presses Eiji’s back against his chest.

It’s been one of Eiji’s favorite sleeping positions with Ash ever since they started dating. Even when Ash has his back against his chest, his boyfriend chooses to bury his face between his shoulder blades. Eiji finds it more adorable than he probably should.

A soft smile appears on Eiji’s face as he watches the snow between open curtains, the only audible thing in the room is the gentle crackling noises of the fire. “It’s very romantic, isn’t it?”

Ash hums neutrally behind him, his thumb caressing Eiji’s palm in their joined hands. “Bambi,” he whispers a moment later. “Do you wish we met under different circumstances? Like… more romantic ones?”

Something in his tone makes Eiji frown lightly but he feels too content to turn around and face him, so he settles with kissing Ash’s knuckles gently. “No.” he says. “Everything about it was… specific to us. Wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”

Ash’s breath leaves him a happy little exhale and he holds Eiji tighter.

Shorter and Alex didn’t want a lot of people in their wedding, just close family members and friends. Eiji isn’t sure there’s even more than fifty people here but it’s probably for the best since they both chose to have a simple and quiet wedding. But that doesn’t mean the decoration is bland, Eiji feels mesmerized by the white-blue snowflake lights hanging from the above like an ivy and it looks like Michael feels the same.

“Wow,” he breathes in excitement as he watches the lights. “This looks straight out of a fairytale. Dad, how come you and mom’s wedding wasn’t this awesome?”

“Hey!” Max says with an offended face, looking at his wife for assurance. “Jess, were you happy with our wedding?”

Jessica rolls her eyes as he adjusts her white coat tighter around her. “Which one?”

“Both.” Max says awkwardly.

“The first one could be better.” Jessica answers calmly. “But the second one was… well, perfect for a second one.” She blows a little kiss at her husband and Max blushes to the roots of his hair while Michael gags.

Sing’s in a very deep thought for some reason. “How strange…”

“What?” Eiji asks curiously.

“We’re in a snowy ground but for some reason I don’t feel cold at all.” Sing rubs his chin. “It’s like there’s a heating coming from somewhere.”

“There…there is…” Eiji says in a daze. “From our seats…”

Yut-Lung looks at his boyfriend for a long time. “I swear I’d never thought you went to college if I didn’t attend to your graduation three months ago. Your daily life stupidity never ceases to amaze me, baby.”

Sing crosses his arms with a mighty pout.

Shorter’s sister Nadia and her husband Charlie are sitting on the seat in front of Eiji and when Nadia turns her daughter in her lap to stop her from making a fuss, Suki’s big hazel eyes land on Eiji and she immediately makes grabby hands at him. Nadia turns around to look at him, looking hesitant as if she doesn’t want to bother him.

“I can hold her if you want.” Eiji offers kindly, trying not to sound too eager.

Nadia’s face turns grateful and she carefully passes her daughter to Eiji. “Hi, little Miss Suki.” Eiji coos happily. “You look fabulous. You’re definitely the star of your uncle’s wedding.”

Suki babbles seriously in baby talk before she pats Eiji’s cheek with her little palm and rests her head on his shoulder. Eiji’s about to rise to heaven.

Everyone becomes quiet when it’s finally time for Shorter and Alex’s appearance. Eiji holds his breath in excitement because there’s just _so much_ unspoken enthusiasm and fondness in the air, yet everyone’s silent as they watch them in the altar. Even little Suki isn’t making any noise at the moment.

The look in Shorter’s eyes is… _pure love_ , his eyes shine with so much love when he looks at Alex that Eiji feels emotional just by looking at the two of them. Alex’s own affection can be considered more subtle but his eyes never leave Shorter’s face, not even for a second, and one must be blind to not see they’re madly in love.

Before he can help himself, Eiji’s eyes slide to where Ash’s standing as the best man, and he sees Ash’s already looking at him. Ash often looks at Eiji with an unguarded fondness in his eyes, but this time there’s such an intense fondness in his gaze that Eiji finds himself blushing madly. He silently scolds Ash with his eyes to make him pay attention to the wedding again, and Ash gently rolls his eyes at Eiji but he still turns his head anyway.

Nadia starts sobbing when Shorter pulls Alex to himself for a gentle kiss and Sing takes this as his cue to stand up and start cheering loudly. It’s like a spell got broken after that because everyone also stands up and suddenly the air is filled with joyful laughs and claps instead of the quiet awe. Shorter and Alex look shy and happy and _in love_ as a newly married couple and Eiji couldn’t be happier for them.

The guests start walking inside, where the celebration reception will be held, but before Eiji can move too much, someone pulls him from the behind and Eiji yelps as he crushes on someone’s chest. He’s lucky he’s given Suki back to Nadia a few minutes ago.

“So, how did you find me?” Ash asks smugly. “I was the perfect best man, wasn’t I?”

Eiji rolls his eyes. “You barely did anything, Ash. Besides, this is Shorter and Alex’s wedding. I paid attention to _them,_ not to you.”

“You didn’t?” Ash whines pitifully and Eiji has to fight a grin. “And here I was hoping you’d tell me you’re proud of me or something. I feel neglected…”

Eiji finally turns to face him with a big smile and smothers Ash’s cheeks in honey-flavored kisses. “I don’t need a specific reason to feel proud of you. You know that, right?”

Ash blinks and suddenly, the fond look from earlier is back.

“I know.” Ash whispers softly. “I know…”

* * *

“You think it’d be spring by now.” Eiji says thoughtfully.

Technically, it _is_ spring. Three months after Shorter and Alex’s wedding, he and Ash are standing on the terrace of their home in a particularly cold night, wrapped in each other’s embrace as they watch the New York scenery. Feeling Ash’s warm chest behind his back protects Eiji from feeling cold, so he’s not complaining.

“I’m sure it’ll be warmer soon.” Ash answers casually and continues moving their body in a wordless melody.

The melody doesn’t sound familiar, so Eiji guesses it’s from a new song in the next album and knowing Ash, he probably also has the lyrics by now. But Ash hasn’t made a move to share the lyrics with him yet and Eiji’s not about to pressure him, so he’s content with slow dancing to the melody.

He feels soft lips on his neck a moment later.”Eiji,” Ash whispers. “Are you happy?”

Eiji laughs kindly in a little drunken haze. “Of course I am,” He turns in Ash’s embrace to kiss him delicately. “I’m having a romantic night in the balcony of my beautiful house with the love of my life… And I have my fine wi— _oh no_.” A scandalized gasp escapes from his mouth when he notices his empty glass. “Oh no. Ash, my wine is finished.”

Ash snorts a laugh, pecking his hair. “You stay here. I’ll be right back.”

“Ash, you’re the _best_.”

It seems like Ash wasn’t joking about “being right back”, because not even a full minute later after he leaves, Eiji hears his kind footsteps and turns around with a big smile. “Thank you, ba—“

Except Ash didn’t refill his wine. Ash’s standing on his knees and holding an open ring box in his hands.

Shock hits Eiji harder than any expensive wine he’s ever had until today and his slight tipsiness leaves him in a split-second. But before Eiji can decide whether he’s hallucinating or not, Ash starts talking.

“Before I ask the obvious question,” Ash starts and his voice shakes so badly that Eiji would definitely assure him with soft kisses if he wasn’t frozen in shock. “I just want you to know I thought _a lot_ about how and where to do this. You can ask Shorter for confirmation if you want, I’m pretty sure I drove him crazy with my uncertainty. Um, so, after all that brain storm, I wanted to ask this question in our home because… well, this is _our_ home. We built this home together and I don’t know if there’s a more fitting place for us.” Ash pauses nervously. “Unless you wanna move somewhere else, of course. I’m fine with that too because, in the end, _you’re_ my home, Eiji. So anywhere where I get to be with you will feel like a home.”

“I—I love our home.” Eiji stutters with wide eyes. “I love you, Ash.”

Ash’s lips part open with surprise like this is the first time he’s hearing this familiar words from Eiji, but it looks like hearing it relaxed him slightly because he sighs happily. “I love you too, Eiji.” He takes a deep breath before he continues. “You probably realized I’m being extra secretive about the next album and the reason for is… was… because I’d thought I’d propose to you with the songs from it but now I see no song will ever be perfect enough to express how I feel about you, so I should probably just ask it before we both turn eighty…”

Eiji’s eyes fill with tears as Ash comes closer to him on his knees and lifts the ring box higher.

“Eiji Okumura,” Ash murmurs softly and Eiji will never understand how he can make Eiji’s name sound like the world’s softest song. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you ever since I saw your lovely smile and warm dark eyes from a magazine page. Every single breath you take makes me adore you even more than I already do. No matter how hard I’ll try, the words will never be enough to express how much I love you. You’re my inspiration, you’re my joy, you’re the love and light of my life.” Ash takes a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

“ _Yes.”_ Eiji says in a single breath, tears streaming down on his face.

He doesn’t know when Ash started crying too but his beautiful face is wet with joyful tears after he puts the ring on Eiji’s finger ( _It fits perfectly_ , Eiji thinks dazedly.) and then their lips meet in such a manic passion that Eiji’s whole body shakes dangerously but it's okay, because Ash’s there, Ash’s there and he keeps Eiji safe and warm between his arms. Safe and warm and like he’ll never let go.

Eventually, their lips have to break the passionate contact but even after that, their foreheads stay pressed together like they can’t even handle being an inch apart.

“Eiji,” Ash whispers softly. “I… I have a request.”

Eiji never stops caressing Ash’s face. “What is it, baby?”

Ash sounds very serious. “I want a June wedding.”

Eiji paints his cheeks with the most joyous kisses possible, making Ash giggle happily.

“I’ll give you everything you want.” Eiji promises against Ash’s lips. “Forever.”

* * *

**okumura.eiji**

[PHOTO DESCRIPTION: Ash and Eiji are taking a mirror selfie in their living room. Ash’s standing behind Eiji, shirtless, his arms possessively wrapped around Eiji, who’s wearing an oversized sweatshirt that obviously belongs to Ash. Eiji’s laughing maniacally as Ash attacks his neck with kisses but the most attention grabbing detail in the photo is the rose gold ring on Eiji’s finger.]

i said yes lol

_2.672.341 Likes_

_ See 765113 comments _

-

 **valerie and her week of wonders** @valasheji_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHRHRGRGRGRRRGURBHJB EORWPSOJWPJORGWOIRGWSGODEWPGOHEPW09GJEDPOKSD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0924QU8T63095JRGHWPE09UJ0PWHRGW #AshEiji

**34.983** Retweets **108.567** Likes

-

 **shorter wong-madden** ✓ @ShorterWong

SOOO GLAD ASH FINALLY GREW A SPINE AND ASK EIJI TO MARRY HIM OMG!!! #tiredbestie

 **56.224** Retweets **218.305** Likes

-

 **The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung

tfw you already know your best friend is about to be proposed but you still find out about the engagement from the social media

**102.456** Retweets **502.117** Likes

_ Show replies _

**kev** @k.jongraham_

Ughh babe have you seen their selfie?? I doubt Eiji was in the sober mindset to give you a call.

 **The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung

you’re 150% right and i hate this

-

 **Sing Soo-Ling** ✓ @soo-ling.s

I’m pretty optimistic a day will come where Ash will stop being such a PR disaster but clearly that day is not today. My sincerest congratulations to Ash and Eiji!

 **80.367** Retweets **327.229** Likes

-

 **Nat @ Asheiji Engagement** @romanovanatalia

I can’t even explain how emotional I’m feeling at the moment… I still can clearly remember the day Ash shared Eiji’s photos and wanted to learn his name. Never even in my wildest dreams I’d guess we’d witness to such a beautiful love story.

With my whole heart, I hope their marriage lasts forever happy. ❤

 **21.579** Retweets **110.372** Likes

* * *

  **THE JOY OF YOUNG LOVE!** **❤**

**ASH LYNX SAYS HE’S “HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE” WITH HIS FIANCE EIJI OKUMURA AND THE NEXT ALBUM _GARDEN OF LIGHT “_ WILL PROBABLY BE CHEESY”**

Click here to read more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand cut! :)
> 
> i'll ramble a little if you don't mind because i feel very emotional at the moment. i never thought i'd get such a lovely feedback from the people when i first started writing this fic and i don't think i'll ever be able to express my gratitude with just words. :) writing LALILY cheered me a lot when banana fish or/and real life issues became too unbearable and if this fic was able to create even the smallest smile on your face, then i'm the happiest person in the world. :) million thanks to all of you for your massive support! ❤
> 
> if you follow me on twitter, there's chance you might already know i have an [asheiji arranged marriage au ](https://twitter.com/kybelles/status/1064593153728999433)as my new fic. but for now, i'll take a well-deserved break to focus on my school stuff before i start writing it. i hope you'll still be here when i eventually come back with a new fic. :)
> 
> with lots of appreciation and love for you,
> 
> -idil.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://kybelles.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/kybelles) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kybelles)


End file.
